


Bride of the Jaguar

by lvscmine



Series: Become My Remedy [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Erik Has Feelings, Erik You Slut, F/M, RikxLee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 39,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvscmine/pseuds/lvscmine
Summary: “I know, you got a job to do, so you not here purely by choice. But you here, period. And I should take that into account.”Previously posted from my tumblr account.





	1. Towards the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a slight AU, for obvious reasons. Song Inspiration: Towards the Sun x Rihanna

The ‘study abroad’ program at UCLA had expanded greatly since the ‘discovery’ of Wakanda—the country had reached out to colleges in California first with plans to expand programs towards the East coast. Americans were fascinated with the beautiful city that seemed to hide in plain sight for so long, and she was no different. However, her reasonings for taking on the program was different from her classmates who just wanted to say they visited what was now the greatest nation in the world. Culturally, she felt connected by existence and wanted to soak in a part of Africa that the media refused to cover. It’d look good on job applications, she was sure. However, the job offer that was given to her while she was there...it extended her ‘vacation’ to a long-term situation. The King had done some research on her history, and after some consideration, she was given the task of being The Advisor’s assistant.

It was a wonder His Majesty hadn’t killed this man yet, because she knew she had a hankering to at times.

The story of Erik Stevens was a complicated one; whispers, rumors, and flat out fairy tales seemed to swarm all around The King’s cousin, with the short stint as him being on Wakanda’s throne being the only confirmed story. Regardless of hearsay, her job was to aid him in the mercy job he was given; in the words of The King’s young sister, it was a ‘babysitting job to keep the spoiled American brute out of trouble.’ Everyone’s reasoning of why she was really there was different, but led to the same place; no one could understand an American man quite like an American woman. Or at least, that’s what they felt.

Despite how terrified she probably should have felt, she took on everything she could—Nakia’s bi-weekly classes on Wakandan history, periodical training in the mountains with M’Baku, and the almost nightly phone calls with Shuri about general life in the country conditioned her to not only understand and embrace the country even more, but helped her walk alongside The Advisor with the right tools. Of all the faces that came and gone through her space, Erik was an everyday staple...an annoyance, at best.

Rude awakenings at the crack of dawn, endless work, grueling training, and a mouth so filthy and rude that it’d make a garbage bag blush were all that she expected from him on the daily for the last six months. She got Sundays ‘off,’ but that was never saying much; King T’Challa held long meetings on those days with The Counsel, the same panel that Erik was now a part of. She was expected to be there by his side, taking notes and sorting out the things that he may had been too within his own thoughts to understand. She wasn’t sure if he really needed her help or if she was there to be an entourage of defense when one of the elders denounced and devalued his opinion—it happened often, so she couldn’t help but to wonder.

However, this morning was a bit quieter; she rolled out of bed without missed messages or demands from her boss, and she was thankful. The automatic shades to her panoramic windows slowly opened by her command, and she invited the sunshine in with a warm yet tired smile. Maybe today it would be a bit slower, and she could for once take a moment to relax. Maybe—

“Took you long enough to wake up.”

His icy tone brought her to a stop, and she furrowed her eyebrows as she looked over her shoulder, dark brown curls falling in front of her eyes. She moved them out of her face for a moment to take a good look at the male that carelessly leaned against her door frame. Unlike his cousin and other citizens whose garments adhered more to the country’s culture, his simple t-shirt and jeans spoke volumes about how much he held on to the values and style he was raised on.

“What are you doing here? It’s not a work day,” She glanced over at the bedside clock, then back at her boss. His brown eyes were watching her intently, his scrutinizing glare only irritating her rather than intimidating her. Now she was forgetting what days were which; that was just _wonderful._ “Is it?”

“Actually, it is. But we’re doing something different today. Get dressed,” He lifted himself off the doorframe, and she frowned as she stood to her feet, her hands automatically reaching to tug at her athletic shorts.

“I need to shower, first.”

“Do that, then.”

“You gotta get out, Stevens. Bye.”

He raised his eyebrow before he turned away from her. “Make it quick,” He shut the door behind him, and she sighed loudly before she headed towards her bathroom. She had to find out who gave him the keys to her apartment—they needed a swift word or two.

After a hot shower that was interrupted when The Advisor felt she was ‘taking too long,’ she hopped out the shower to lotion her body and apply deodorant. Wrapping a towel around her body, she briefly opened the door to poke her head out. “What’s the dress code?”

“Fuck if I know,” She heard him from her living room. “It’s a day outing. It’s kinda warm out,” He explained.

“Got it,” She shut the door before she went to her dresser, grabbing a matching undergarment set to put on—with it, was a pale pink sundress and a pair of sandals, some light make-up, and her white day bag with all her essentials. She sprayed a light perfume and came out of the room about an hour and a half later. “Okay...so, this?” She wasn’t sure why she was asking for the buffoon’s approval, but she could only assume that this had something to do with The King if it wasn’t a regular work day. She wanted to look her best.

She noted the slight twinge in the man’s jaw as he looked her over. His wordless expression brought an odd tingle across her skin, and she pressed her glossed lips together as he stood to his feet. “That’ll do,” He mumbled, and she grabbed her keys before the two exited her apartment.

A ship was waiting for them at her home, and as soon as they stepped on, she was relieved by the sight of King T’Challa. Despite him being the law of the land, it was always a pleasure to be around an energy that polarized that of the man that walked alongside her. Erik’s energy was familiar, but nothing she seemed to truly enjoy. If she wanted a man like that around her, she would have stayed at home back in Los Angeles. “Your Highness,” She greeted with a warm smile.

“Miss Leah,” T’Challa’s greeting was just as happy as he granted her a broad smile. “Good to see you. You look radiant as always,” He complimented.

Leah’s already brown skin seemed to grow richer, and the heat in her face seemed to grow as she shook her head. “Thank you,” She ignored the slight suck of the teeth from Erik.

“I assume my cousin told you of today’s meeting with the American press,” T’Challa said, and when Leah’s face softened into one of confusion. “He did not. N’Jadaka,” Suddenly, the two were arguing—quickly, and in their native tongue. Leah sighed softly as she rummaged through her purse, pulling out the small legal pad she carried around for such ‘just in case’ scenarios. “My apologies, Leah. He was supposed to tell you that he is making his first media interview today as my advisor,” He said.

“That would have been good to know,” Leah cut her eyes at her boss before looking back at Her Highness. “But no matter—it’s on, what do you need me to do?” She asked.

“We are going to San Francisco to do the interview, so I would like for you to help him with his mode of dress, and go over what questions may be answered. Also, just be a form of support for him,” T’Challa placed a gentle hand upon Erik’s shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. Leah noticed the usually angry man was suddenly a bit more docile at the familial embrace. “I am sure he will do well, but having support is always vital,” He reminded.

“Yes, sir,” Leah didn’t see that as being too hard. If Erik didn’t act like too much of a dick, she could be supportive and help him out. At least, she didn’t feel as if she had a choice—she was getting paid to be supportive, after all.

The ride to the studio in San Francisco wasn’t a long one due to the ship’s abilities, but it seemed like helping Erik was as difficult as Leah had feared. The man was seemingly not in the mood to practice interview etiquette— _‘how hard could it be to just answer a damn question?’_ He’d often ask—and now, he was being picky about the suit he wanted to wear. Eventually he did decide on a simple slate gray suit set, and now Leah was growing nervous for him as he shamelessly changed out of his street clothes and into the suit.

“Are you sure you don’t wanna go over the questions? I mean, they might hit you with a curve ball,” Leah strummed her thumb against her phone as she periodically glanced at the man who seemed to have stainless steel composure.

“You actin’ like you’re the one doing the interview. I said I was good,” Erik paused his movements before his gaze set upon Leah’s reflection. He raised his eyebrows before an amused grunt emitted from his mouth. “You worried about me?”

“What?”

Leah looked up and noticed that Erik’s eyes were on her, glaring at her as he slipped on the full-moon frames that were sitting on the top of the vanity. She ignored the sudden tightness in the pit of her stomach. “You’re worried about me. That’s cute,” His tone was flat, but the teasing aura was all over his body language.

“Shut the fuck up—I’m just trying to make sure you don’t make yourself or your country look bad. Don’t get cute,” She snapped, and Erik shook his head slowly before he grabbed his tie off the vanity.

“You better watch your fuckin’ mouth when you talk to me, Leah,” Erik rarely ever called her by her name—not that he had any nicknames for her, but Leah always knew when he was speaking to her specifically. For some reason, that derail from normality alone made her quickly regret her slip of the tongue and oddly enough, intrigued her in other ways. “Come help me with this,” He demanded, and she rolled her eyes before she rose from the couch. Erik met her halfway and they stood in the middle of the dressing room; he leaned down to accommodate her height, and she began to put the tie around his neck.

“Nobody ever taught you how to tie a tie?” She asked, slowly beginning to tie the garment around the man’s neck.

“Nah,” He mumbled, his eyes intently on her as she continued her work. All was silent, until Leah damn near felt the rumble of the bass in his voice: “Is that vanilla in the perfume you have on?”

“Huh?” Leah’s big brown eyes met with Erik’s quizzing gaze, and she pressed her lips together before nodding. “Vanilla is one of the afternotes,” She elaborated.

“Hm,” He nodded before he stood up straight, hearing the knock on the door. “What?” His tone was sharp.

“Two minutes until set, Advisor Stevens.”

“A’ight,” He said before his attention turned back to Leah. “I’m goin’,” He announced, and he headed fo the door without another word.

Leah watched the man retreat, and turned towards him before he could fully open the door. “Advisor,” She called out, and he stopped his stride. “Good luck to you. I know you’ll do Wakanda proud,” She was attempting to be supportive, because she didn’t want the man to fail. If the stories she heard about him held any merit, the one thing he needed more than anything was support. With a brief nod, he silently exited the room.

* * *

 

“A toast to uhm...a good interview. Yeah, cheers.”

“That sucked.”

“Shut up and drink.”

Leah, Erik, and T’Challa shared shots of Sake as they sat at the noodle house that was some miles away from the studio. Erik seemed to do all but run circles around the interviewer with a stunning display of charm, intelligence, and fluid speaking that would stun even often skeptical Shuri—although T’Challa seemed certain that his cousin had it in him, Leah was pleasantly surprised that there were layers to the hard-as-nails man she had come to know. She suggested the place for food and celebration, and even convinced the straight-edged King to take a sip as well.

“Questionable toast aside,” T’Challa smiled teasingly at Leah, who merely frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. “This is a time to celebrate: a start of a brand-new future for my Advisor. I couldn’t be happier,” He nodded, and Leah noted the softened expression on Erik’s face.

“Yeah; congratulations. You did a wonderful job,” Leah chimed in, and she slightly shifted in her seat as she felt his eyes upon her again.

“Thank you. Both of you,” He nodded slowly before he glanced down at the menu. “I’m getting the Spicy Miso,” He declared before closing the menu.

“Tonkotsu for me,” Leah nodded to herself.

“You’re gonna give me some,” Erik countered.

“Uh, no? Eat your own.”

“I wasn’t asking.”

T’Challa just snickered, and they took their eyes off each other to look at him. “What?” They asked at once.

“Ah, nothing. Nothing at all,” He chuckled softly before he glanced down his phone.

The dinner seemed to hold the same energy throughout—Erik found every reason to pick at Leah and although she could tell that he was attempting to loosen up enjoy the company of others, she was still annoyed with him, while T’Challa was entertained by their antics. It was the insistence of The King that he paid for the noodles and Mochi ice cream they ended up ordering, and while they waited for the check, the three sat at the bar by the exit. Leah was stuck in her phone to bide the time, at least until she heard a male’s voice behind her.

“How you doing tonight?” She looked up to see a man standing near her, a small smile on his face. She smiled politely and nodded. “I was wondering if I could buy you a dr—...”

“She good,” Erik’s tone was usually agitated, but something about the way he was addressing this man held more aggression than Leah had ever experienced. She had learned the tones of his voice—she and T’Challa got a certain softness from him, while mostly everyone else got degrees of usual asshole. But his tone of voice now was almost murderous. Was this the ‘Killmonger’ trait that everyone seemed to murmur about back home? Apparently, it was a nickname used when he was in the military; however, it seemed like it was thrown around as a personal slur.

“Woah, this your boyfriend or something? I’m sorry, I didn’t know,” The guy didn’t seem like he was looking to have any problems, but unfortunately, Erik had a problem with him now. Once Erik Stevens had a problem with you, it seemed to span for a lifetime—if your life lasted that long.

“I don’t care what you know. Walk away, my nigga,” He placed a hand against Leah’s back, and despite the edge in his voice, his touch was much gentler. Her spine was tingling and her blood was boiling; Leah was as confused as she was annoyed with this mini pissing contest the man was willing to have. “I’m not gonna say the shit twice.”

The man quickly shuffled away, and Leah frowned slightly before she glanced over at Erik, whose steely eyes were still fixed upon the male. “Really?” He snapped out of his trance before looking in her direction, sucking his teeth when he noted her disapproving expression.

“He was a bum. I did you a favor,” He mumbled, grabbing one of the green tea flavored Mochi balls, popping it into his mouth without a care.

“You don’t get to decide that. You’re my boss, but you’re not my father,” She argued, but she could tell that he was purposely ignoring her protest. With a huff, she all but flew out of her seat when T’Challa began to head for the exit.

The ride back to Wakanda was one Leah thanked God—or was it Bast? She couldn’t remember—for its short length. It was always like this. Just when she thought Erik was showing progress...there was always something to make him unbearable once more. One moment he could be quiet and subdued, allowing them to have a moment of common ground. The next, he acted like a spoiled brat that only wanted to do things his way. Sometimes, Shuri would tell Leah to watch out for him and men like him: that they didn’t believe in democracy in politics or in relationships. She just wanted to go home and get some sleep; that was her only escape from him at this point.

However, when she stepped off the ship to her apartment building, she was being followed by her annoyance. “The day’s done, Stevens. Get back on the ship—go back home with T’Challa,” She didn’t even look back at him.

“The day’s not done. We still have work to do, so cut whatever lil’ attitude you tryna cop with me,” Erik’s stride was quick, so it didn’t take long for him to catch up with the smaller woman. “You still mad over that bitch nigga? He wasn’t shit, and I don’t know how you couldn’t see that,” He mumbled.

They stepped onto the elevator before the doors shut quickly. “Why do you care? I’m not your girl. I may work for you, but that doesn’t mean you get to dictate anything outside of work. You don’t fucking own me, Erik!” Suddenly, she felt her body press against the cool metal of the wall, and the male quickly pressed the button to stop the car’s movement. His hands immediately pressed against her arms, and she squirmed softly as the two glared at once another.

“What have I told you about that mouth, huh?!” He raised an eyebrow as he tightly squeezed her arms. “Now, did I ever say I owned your stupid ass? No. I’m trying to look out for you and if you’d stop acting like a brat, you’d see the shit,” He was speaking through gritted teeth, clearly trying to restrain the temper that was rising in him—Leah was appalled at his restraint, but more so at the fact that he had to restrain himself in the first place. He was angry with her. “Now calm the fuck down. You tend not to work well when you’re mad and I want to go home at a reasonable time tonight,” He let go of her arms before starting the elevator again. Leah was quiet the rest of the way to her apartment. She had watched him cuss out damn near anybody that tried to come at him—he’d even verbally lay out a member of The Counsel if he felt like it—but he had never spoken to Leah that way before. Her pride, much like her arms, were now aching with defeat. He was angry with her and for some reason, it made her feel worse than usual.

As Erik had promised, they did have work to do; paperwork seemed to be all over Leah’s glass coffee table, and while she typed away at her laptop, Erik was multitasking between his laptop and some paperwork. All the while, they worked in silence without regarding each other’s presence. Leah was still shaken and hurt by the altercation on the elevator, while he was still pissed about...whatever. The wind could be blowing wrong at the fucker would be pissed, so the why didn’t really mean much.

Leah was still aching in her arms; she didn’t realize just how firm Erik’s grip could be, and the context of the action didn’t help matters. She just massaged the spots every now and again to try to soothe the ache. “...C’mere,” She suddenly heard him speak.

“What?”

“Come here.”

Leah lifted herself off the leather couch before she sat on the floor next to Erik, glancing out at the sprawling view of Wakanda’s urban landscape at nightfall. The lights were almost hypnotizing, from the lights in the windows of the different buildings, to the train in the distance that whirred by every so often. Eventually, she allowed her gaze to return to her boss when she felt him grab her arm and begin to massage it. His touch now differed greatly from their altercation on the elevator, and she watched the gesture in awe; gentle hands massaged the spot where he had hurt her. His angular dreadlocks slightly obscured the right eye, and for a moment, she could see him gently gnawing at the corner of his lip as his fingertips gently rubbed against her warming skin. She heard a soft sigh come from him before he spoke: “...I didn’t mean to hurt you, babygirl.”

Leah’s eyes glanced up at the male, who was still intently staring down at her arm as he continued to massage and tend to the mess that he had made. “But you hurt me,” She let it be known that him stating his intention wasn’t quite enough. “You disrespected me.”

Erik’s jaw tensed, and he stopped his movements before they locked eyes, the soft hum of the air conditioning system being all that sounded between them. There was a placidity within the usually burning brown irises, and if Leah didn’t know any better...she would have thought there was concern there. Care. Tenderness. “I’m sorry for hurting you, Leah. I just—...” It was as if he had something further to say, but he couldn’t bring himself to fully actualize the statement. “I’m sorry. For what I did and said. I just got angry and lost myself in that. Considering the situation that we’re in, I could have handled myself better, a’ight? It won’t happen again,” He promised.

“You better hope it doesn’t. If you do that again, T’Challa will be notified. I know you are how you are, but I’m not your enemy. Don’t try to turn me into one,” Leah understood that there was a disrespect for this man amongst those in higher places. To them, he was just another boorish outsider who didn’t deserve to stand in the same room as King T’Challa, let alone be of the same blood. She was trying her hardest to not write him off as well, but he would have to carry some of the effort to drive off the stigma he had created for himself.

He said nothing as he resumed the massaging of her arm his gentle touch still as awe-striking as it was soothing. Eventually, Leah didn’t feel as much pain: just more confusion as she noticed how at peace he seemed to be in caring for her.

* * *

 

The banging on the door was enough to make her want to pull her hair out. Leah was already scrambling to get to work, and she couldn’t find her shoes. “Ugh, coming!” She hurried to the door before unlocking and opening it quickly, flinching when a flurry of confetti was thrown at her.

“Happy birthday!” Shuri’s cheerful voice rang out before she clapped her hands, letting out a small laugh.

“It’s not my birthday—...” Leah stopped for a moment before she checked her watch, noting the date. “Oh my God, it is. I feel...old. I didn’t even remember,” She groaned.

“You are getting old as hell. Almost 23, that’s too old for my blood,” She shook her head as she leaned against the doorway. “Oh, I have a message for you,” Shuri held out her wrist before activating her communication beads, causing Leah to stare in awe as a small holographic video of T’Challa appeared.

“Miss Leah Davis. I, on behalf of the Counsel of Wakanda, wish you a happy 23rd Birthday,” He began. “We appreciate the work you have put in for the last six months, and we also appreciate being a vital support system for my Advisor,” Shuri rolled her eyes at the mention of Erik. “In celebration of your day, we ask that you take the day off. The Advisor has been notified of your absence, so he shouldn’t give you any problems. Have a good day,” The message ended, and Leah let out a slow sigh. A day off? It was almost like a dream come true.

“So, you’re coming by the lab to hang out with me today, yes? Yes. Okay,” Shuri grinned as she placed her arms around her back.

“Sure thing, Shuri. I can come—just let me change into something less formal,” She chuckled before allowing the woman inside to rest while she changed her clothes. “Thank goodness I can take a day off today. Being close to the royals is anything but a cake walk,” Leah kept the door open to her bedroom as she undressed.

“I bet,” Shuri laughed from the living room. “That’s why I only deal with my mother and brother. And then you gotta deal with the Hellhound, too? I pity you,” She teased.

“Oh my God,” Leah chuckled as she slid on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. “Erik isn’t that bad anymore. He’s still a stick in the mud, but he’s really not as bad as people say,” She said softly.

“I suppose. T’Challa says the same, but after what we had to deal with...he’ll never be on my good side,” Leah frowned a bit, understanding Shuri’s stance. Erik had done some damage in his short time as king and considering that he almost killed his own blood to get there, it was a wonder why T’Challa was being so forgiving. However, that was before Leah’s time. She chose not to let it get in the way of her job. “Plus, he’s obviously going to seem nicer to you because he likes you.”

Leah fastened her shorts and grabbed her flat-heeled hiking boots from the closet. “No, he doesn’t,” She argued.

Shuri just laughed. “Oh, please! Everyone in The Counsel talks about how he’s only nice to you. Even Okoye notices, and she usually could care less about anything that doesn’t have to do with the throne directly,” Leah listened on as she slipped on a pair of socks, then her boots. “And don’t get me started on T’Challa. He thinks it’s ‘so nice’ that you two are so close. Trust me, sister. Everyone knows. And to be frank, we know you like him, too,” She finished.

Leah frowned slightly as she stood up, grabbing her linen backpack before filling it with some essentials. “I don’t think that’s true. I am just here to support Erik through his job—I doubt he feels anything for me. And I damn sure know how I feel,” That couldn’t be right. Sure, maybe he did treat her differently from most, but that didn’t mean much to her. Erik was the type to say or do what he had to keep himself in a good position; that’s all this meant to them. It was a comfortable job with benefits.

Leah emerged from her room, to see Shuri’s judgmental expression. She gave the look very little response as she pulled her curls into a high-set ponytail. “If that’s what’ll keep you sleeping soundly, I’ll let you think that. Let’s go, though. We can get lunch before we go back to the lab.”

Leah’s birthday was a simple one, and she was okay with that; between hanging out with Shuri and exploring the land that was now her home, it seemed to be one of those type of days many girls back home would spend the whole day snapping pictures to flex on Instagram with. However, Leah had converted from being one of those type of people to just embracing the genuine beauty of the land she was blessed enough to live in. She got to call her parents as well, which was a rare luxury due to her working so much, and even had some time to call some of her friends back home. Now, the evening was swiftly approaching, and Leah’s plans were to relax and enjoy the rest of her day in solitude.

At least, that was until she heard the knock at the door.

She approached the door and peered through the peephole, noting the familiar soldiers that stood at her door. Upon opening it, she raised her eyebrows as two members of the Dora MIlaje bowed to her. She swore she thought she told them that they didn’t have to bow to her, but since she was technically within royal ranks, they had to stick to tradition. One of them had a large box in her hand.

“Miss Leah,” The taller of the two seemed to be the one with the message for her. “We have specific instructions for you from The Advisor,” She didn’t seem entirely happy to speak his name, and Leah wasn’t too thrilled to hear it.

“I thought I had the day off,” Leah frowned.

“That you do. He merely asks that you take this box,” The shorter of the two held out the box, and Leah took it with some hesitation. “ _Make sure she follows every instruction in the box._ Those were his exact words.”

“I—...” Leah sighed softly. “Okay. I’ll be sure to do that, then,” She wanted to pull her hair out. What did Erik possibly want with her today?

“Sorry to disturb you, my lady,” Leah slowly shut the door before she walked to the bedroom, sitting the black and red box on her bed. Loosening the red ribbon on the box, she pulled off the top before she noticed the brightly patterned sundress that sat inside, along with a note. She grabbed the note first before reading over it: _Take your time and get ready. Put the dress on, and they should handle the rest._ “What?” She mumbled before she sat the note down, shrugging before she began to undress. She was going to take a soak anyway.

After a soak in the bath and a shower, Leah went through the process of primping before she put on proper undergarments and slipping on the dress. It was casual yet perfect for a nice outing—the bright and festive patterns and colors seemed to fit perfectly with her skin tone, and the material felt perfect. Although she was certain nobody knew her measurements, the dress perfectly fell upon her shapely hips and round backside, and it even paid respect to her smaller yet perky chest. Then again, the man had been in her house multiple times. The thought of him studying her body in secret made her roll her eyes. Shrugging off the reasoning, she grabbed her clutch and filled it with what she needed. Spraying on some perfume, she headed out of the room and eventually out the apartment. She wasn’t surprised to see that the two soldiers were still there waiting for her; after locking the door, the three headed down the hallway. “Do you know where I’m going?”

“Not sure. We were only instructed to escort you to the ship,” The taller soldier replied, and Leah let out a soft sigh before shrugging off the slight nervous tick in her body.

Once outside, Leah could see the ramp that led into the ship, and she carefully stepped on it before entering the cabin. Sitting in one of the nearby seats was Erik, who seemed to be lost in his thoughts. Leah cleared her throat softly to announce her presence, and she watched as he glanced at her briefly to eventually take a double take. He stood to his feet before he looked her over, and Leah took the moment of silence to do the same—the simple button-up dress shirt and slacks were a far cry from his usual street wear, but it was simple and clean. His dreads were now in neat braids that moved back into the small bun, and his glasses sat upon his nose to complete the look. The closer she got to him, the more his fresh-scented cologne filled her nostrils. “Hi,” She said, surprised at how shy she suddenly became.

“Hey,” He mumbled, his eyes never leaving hers. “You look beautiful. Happy Birthday,” The words seemed so foreign to the woman: at least, coming from him.

“Thank you,” She nodded, flinching slightly when his hand grasped her own. He led her towards the small area of gifts that were sitting by one of the seats. “Uh...wow,” She glanced over the bouquet of roses, along with the box of candy that accompanied it. “For me?”

“For you. Take a seat.”

Leah sat down once she grabbed the gifts, sitting them aside before buckling up. “Where are we going?” She asked.

“To eat,” Erik wasn’t as wordy as he usually was tonight; his whole energy felt different. Maybe he was attempting to be nice. Maybe it was nerves. Leah still wasn’t certain of what tricks could be up his sleeve. Either way, food sounded nice.

The flight was so short that Leah didn’t get a chance to really think about what was revealed to her earlier. Shuri’s words seemed to hold no weight until this very moment, but Leah still felt as if Erik’s intentions were merely to be nice on the day she was born. She couldn’t fathom that this man—this hardened, seemingly one-note man—could hold any feelings for her. She downright refused it until this moment but now, she was curious. She needed answers.

The ship landed upon the side of a cliff, and Erik carefully led the woman down the ramp and onto the natural landing. Waiting for them was a blanket and basket with what Leah assumed would be filled with food; their view was miles and miles of Wakandan wilderness, and the most beautiful beginning of a sunset she had ever seen. “Wow,” She had never been this far away from the urban parts of the country, and she had to wonder why this wasn’t also shown to her.

“Gorgeous, isn’t it?” Erik stopped to look at it, letting out a small sigh before he glanced back at Leah, who was now transfixed upon the view. “Come on, ma. You’re hungry, right?” He gently tugged at her hand, and Leah followed him towards the blanket.

The dinner was pretty cliché by most standards: spaghetti and meatballs, salad, breadsticks, and a dessert of tiramisu. Leah could distinctly remember gushing about food in general to many of her co-workers, but it was Erik who first saw her down a whole pizza by herself and declare Italian to be her supreme favorite. She didn’t think he would remember something like that. “Why did you bring me here? I mean, we could’ve went to eat anywhere,” She watched as Erik popped the last of his breadstick in his mouth, and he chewed slowly as he watched the sun finally touch the horizon.

She noticed the way the sunlight blazed upon his face and the way his usually dark eyes nearly glittered and reflected the sky’s hues of bright oranges and burning reds. He slid off his glasses before sitting them aside, his eyes slowly cutting in her direction; Leah quickly diverted her gaze to the sprawling landscape. “This is where I thought I’d die,” He began, and she furrowed her eyebrows as she moved some curls out of her eyes. “T’Challa fought for the right to take his throne back, and brought me here to see the sunset before I decided that I’d die by my own right. Without my knowing, he brought me back to Shuri who was ordered to heal me,” This was the part of the story that Leah was never told; she listened intently and without interruption. “Instead of putting me in prison, T’Challa decided that I’d pay my debt by actually serving the land I wanted, in turn fulfilling my want to help everyone else. I... I feel like I owe him, for that. He didn’t have to keep me here. He could have let me die,” His jaw tightened before he looked down at the ground below them. “Tell me. You ever imagined shit like this growing up in L.A.? To see a sunset like this...to live in a world like this; it feels like a fairy tale, doesn’t it?”

“It does,” Leah managed to reply.

“Exactly. For you and me, this wasn’t possible. To see people like us in power—that wasn’t a reality for us. The Obama Era meant everything to us; for them, that’s every day. Seeing this sunset fucked me up,” Leah was floored by how candid the man was being with her. “That’s why I brought you here. I wanted to give you a gift money couldn’t buy: the knowledge that this life exists and that it’s obtainable. I also wanted you to—...” He fell short of a complete thought.

“Wanted me to know what?”

“I wanted you to know more about me.”

Leah could barely look Erik in the eyes. His gaze was ever striking, but held those same conflicting expressions. “Erik...”

“I know these niggas can’t stand me,” He interrupted. “I... I know that when they see me, they only see what I’ve done and the shit I’m capable of. They won’t admit it, but they hate me. They tolerate me because of my cousin, and I know that it is him and him only that keeps me here. Sometimes, I even feel like T’Challa doesn’t _truly_ get me, although he seems to want to. But you,” He shook his head slowly as he looked back at the sunset. “You ain’t given up on me yet. I know, you got a job to do, so you not here purely by choice. But you here, period. And I should...I should take that into account,” He ran a hand against his slacks. The motion was rhythmic, Leah noticed. Maybe it was for soothing purposes.

“Do you want me to be here, Erik?” There was a huge difference of knowing her purpose and wanting her presence.

Leah tensed at the sudden movement of the silent killer; the audible gasp that escaped her when he gripped her jaw was telltale of the tension. However, the tension soon ceased with his lips to hers. Everything about the moment was the opposite of what the man had built himself up to be; his touch was almost cautious, and the sweetness of his lips only rivaled the tenderness. His fingers dragged down to the column of her neck, his lips slowly moving towards her jaw before giving it a soft nip.

The rumble against her skin nearly caused Leah to combust. “I want you here with me.”


	2. Orion's Belt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik teaches his assistant how to fight. Then, there's a Summer Festival and a bath date. Spoiler: he's terrible the entire time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Inspiration: Orion's Belt x Sabrina Claudio

“Shit, shit, shit, shit, I’m late...”

Heels clicked quickly against the linoleum floor of the royal quarters and with books tightly pressed to her chest, Leah hurried through the halls as she tried to make it to ‘work’ on time. She was now convinced that she was the only one in the world who couldn’t seem to just wake up at a moment’s notice. Even after such a relaxing evening and a great night’s sleep, she still managed to oversleep and miss the train she needed to get on to get to work. Luck just wasn’t on her side for the day, that much was clear.

She slipped in the door that led into the throne room, and she noticed that no one was there except T’Challa. Her worst fears seemed to trump her common sense: “Oh my God, did I miss the meeting?!” The claim nearly came out as a shriek.

The King flinched at the sudden disturbance, and he glanced up before he let out a laugh. “No, you’re actually early, Miss Leah. Are you alright? You look winded,” He noted, and she sighed as she slowly made her way towards the usual seat she sat in for meetings.

“I overslept and swore that I was late. Maybe I was earlier than I thought and just worried myself,” She sat back in the seat before frowning. “Now I’m sad because I didn’t eat breakfast,” She mumbled.

“Luckily for you, the chefs prepared breakfast since it is the first of the month,” T’Challa’s attention was half upon the woman and half upon the papers he was reading over. “We will need the nourishment regardless, seeing as this month will be a busy one and today’s meeting will be longer than usual,” The door to the throne room opened again, and both glanced up to see Erik entering the room. “Cousin. How are you?”

“I’m coo’,” Erik approached the table before doing the customary handshake with his family, glancing at Leah with a small nod as he sat down next to her. “You thought you were late?” He asked, and she cut her eyes in his direction.

“How did you know?” Leah’s question caused Erik to snort softly.

“Slightly disheveled hair, fucked up breathing, sweaty ass face—all the signs of you pumping in those stiletto heels trying to get here on time,” He rattled off. “Good thing I set your clocks back,” He said.

“Excuse m—you did what?” Leah huffed before she shook her head, noticing the other members of The Counsel enter the room. “I could kill you,” She mumbled.

“You won’t, though,” The two glanced at each other, and Leah rolled her eyes once Erik sent her a wink.

It was the height of summer, and although it had now been about nine months since Leah’s job as the Advisor’s Assistant began, it had been three months since Leah’s role as Erik’s friend became a bit more complicated. She couldn’t even really say they were friends, but more of comfortable associates since they began working together. However, it was becoming clear that there was a bubbling layer of intimacy that wasn’t ever really addressed by anyone, not even them. In reality, their ‘situation’ was tame at best—aside from a couple kisses and a more subdued and sentimental dynamic in private, Erik and Leah kept their relationship mostly geared towards getting work done. She was initially okay with the slow pace; Erik’s tender side was something she wasn’t used to but as time went on, she was growing used to it...enjoying it, even. Something about the way that he treated her as opposed to when they met was comforting, and it helped their common foundation hold a little stronger under the pressures of the everyday grind.

After the traditional opening of the meeting, Leah’s attention was on her legal pad as she managed to listen to what was going on. “Alright, the summer festival is coming up soon. We have everything ready except for a theme,” T’Challa began, and Leah instantly jotted down some notes. “We had a dedication to the children last year, and that went exceptionally well. Does anyone have any suggestions?”

“Unity,” Leah didn’t usually speak at meetings; although she was usually well-spoken, she found herself often nervous in the presence of the ever-scrutinizing Counsel. “Seeing as we’ve been seeing more and more...outsiders, as you all call us, I think it would be a nice gesture to promote national diversity within the country. With time, there might be more from around the world coming to live, so we should embrace new ideas, which would include new citizens,” She pushed some hair behind her ear.

“I am not sure if that will be in line with what the festival represents. It is a tradition,” One of the older members of the Counsel began to argue, and Leah wasn’t surprised; this woman seemed to always have something to argue about, no matter who suggested anything. However, the woman was especially hard on Erik. Whether she’d be hard on Leah or not was yet to be seen. “The point of the festival is to overall celebrate the history of Wakanda, and it is imperative that we show our strength especially after...such fragile circumstances,” Leah couldn’t help but to feel a sense of disrespect; given, that comment was a clear shot at her boss, but she just felt this odd sense of offense.

“Understandable, but I also think that the last thing you want to do is hint to the world media that there is conflict within the royal ranks,” Leah argued, and the woman chuckled softly.

“Is that not the truth of the matter? There is conflict. We might as well be honest. I have nothing to hide about how I feel, and neither should anyone here today,” The woman wasn’t back down, either.

“No one’s telling you to hide how you feel. I’m asking you to adhere to your job and put your personal feelings aside,” _Don’t get upset. Her problem isn’t with you,_ Leah tried to keep thinking that to control her emotions, but the fact that she knew why this conversation was happening to begin with only made her more upset. “The world media currently sees Wakanda as a stronghold, thanks to Your Highness and his Advisor. The public perception of Advisor Stevens has been positive so far and it paints a picture of tolerance for a country that once wasn’t, if you want to take it there.”

“What would you know about tolerance when you can barely stomach my opinion?”

“I know and show it better than you have since I’ve arrived here, I know that much.”

“Enough,” T’Challa decided to stop the argument before it escalated any more. “I believe there’s validity in Leah’s statement about unity—worldly perception aside, we need to be able to show our people that we are still the great nation we have always been. Given the circumstances, they need the reassurance that unity is more than fine,” He explained, and Leah sunk in her seat as she let out a small breath. “I will keep the idea in mind, Leah. Thank you,” He flashed her a small smile. “Now, how about we move on from that?”

The meeting went on about as long as Leah expected—thankfully, there was food to be had in the middle of the meeting and for the most part, she stuffed her face as she listened to the rest of The Counsel bounce ideas back and forth with one another, mostly concerning the festival and its marketing for the people. She noticed that Erik wasn’t entirely into the conversation; he barely said anything and he just didn’t seem interested in what anyone had to say. He spoke when spoken to, but not much more than that.

After the meeting, it was time for training. Leah hated training; it was so hard on her body and although she had grown much stronger, she just couldn’t keep up with Erik. He had spent a good chunk of his life in war; sometimes, it was hard to believe that the man once killed not only to protect his country, but just for the bragging rights. However, he always reminded Leah in training that he was one of few that no one needed to trifle with.

A change of clothes, a trip to the fields, and one warm-up stretch later, the two were standing in the wilderness as the sun beamed down on them. Leah glanced over the natural obstacle course that Erik had created to tend to her body type and what she needed to be proficient at. It seemed as if the course changed far too often for Leah to memorize it, which made it harder for her to be ready. But now, she felt that she had a strategy; she knew a truck with water was at the end of the course, along with a small break. Her incentive was the quicker she got there, the quicker she could fight off the heat that was already weighing down on her body.

“Go!” She sprinted from the line in the dirt that the two had made, and Erik was already outsprinting her. He vaulted over the large branch that stuck out of the ground before climbing the tree that was some steps ahead—Leah managed to do the same, despite still being behind him. “Hurry up!” Leah pushed herself harder as she reached the small cliff that she had to climb. She blocked out any outside noise as she coordinated her limbs, being quick yet effective with her work. Once she reached the top, she sprinted across the clearing before dodging the barbed wire that was purposefully laid out for the course. She didn’t even realize that Erik was behind her until she heard him speak again: “There you go, you’re almost there! Push!” The adrenaline was high now and once the truck came into view, Leah all but ripped the soil from the earth to get to the finish line. When she finished, she sighed loudly as one of the drivers passed her a canteen of water.

She took a generous drink before she glanced over at Erik, who stripped out of the tank he had on. Her eyes quickly surveyed the many scars that adorned his body: a death count, a dark trophy case. He grabbed the canteen and took a quick sip before pouring some over his head, and she blinked rapidly at the way the sweat and water now became indistinguishable, dripping down his brown skin and threatening to melt him with the assistance of the sun’s rays. “Good job,” She glanced up at his face again, and that same stoic and harsh glare was set in his eyes. “Something’s got you fired up today,” He assumed.

“Somethin’ like that,” She mumbled. The meeting was still on her mind, admittedly, and she was angry about how she felt somewhat belittled. If not for T’Challa, she probably been worn down in argument.

Erik gave a knowing nod before he nodded towards the clearing. “We’re sparring. Let’s go.”

“I’m tired, Erik.”

“I don’t care. Come on.”

Leah let out a small groan as she sat down her canteen, watching as Erik retrieved two spears from the back of the truck, and she eyed them cautiously as they began to walk to the clearing. She knew she wasn’t losing her mind; those were very real spears, most likely made of the land’s most precious resource. “Those made of Vibranium?”

“Yep,” Erik tossed a spear in her direction, and she caught it out of sheer fear of not being able to and cutting herself. “You’ll be alright—I’m Ol’ Man Gorilla taught you how to handle these,” He taunted, and Leah cut her eyes in his direction.

“M’Baku only told me how to _handle_ them. I can’t just outright fight you with them now,” She protested.

Erik slowly circled around her before he glanced her over, his tongue swiftly gliding over his lips. “What?” His voice grew low and patronizing. “You scared of hurting me? Or are you scared of me fuckin’ your ass up?” Leah wasn’t sure for which statement she wanted to kick him in his teeth for.

“Don’t fucking start with me,” She warned.

“Nah... I want you to feel that irritation. Soak in what my words make you feel, because I know you hate it. That shit pisses you off,” Something about the tone of his voice was conflicting. He was clearly taunting her and trying her patience purposely, but there was also a slight level of sex appeal that perhaps Leah was making up in her mind. Either way, he attracted and infuriated her. “You hated it at the meeting, too. That’s why you’re mad. Take it out on me, babygirl. Or are you not woman enough?”

Leah grunted as she attempted to swing first with her spear, not surprised that she was met with resistance from Erik and his weapon. The two stared each other down for a moment before Erik overpowered her, causing her to shrink back even as they clashed, the clang of metal to metal resounding through the summer air. The man was like a machine when it came to battle—it was almost like he didn’t grow tired at all. Leah had to think quickly if she was going to have any chance in having an upper hand against him.

Quickly. _Quick._

Oh, duh.

Leah swiftly moved under the swing of Erik’s spear before driving her elbow into his abdomen, hearing the loud grunt come from her partner, she then turned to get behind him, driving the blunt base into his back. She made a point not to hit him in a vital place, but only in a place where he’d feel the pain and it would subdue him for the moment being. The two backed away from each other before Erik turned to face the woman, his dark eyes fixed upon her as they sized each other up. “There we go,” He breathed, and she noted the slight smirk that sat upon his lips. He was enjoying this, but for what reason? Nobody had really ‘won’ yet. Maybe he knew he would, or maybe it was something else...

The two continued with their battle; while there were short bursts of Leah being about to outsmart Erik, for the most part he always had a counteraction for her actions. With time, it came to the usual conclusion that Erik Stevens wasn’t one to easily wear down. While Leah seemed to be slowly weakening, he seemed like he was only getting started. She was growing frustrated and was starting to feel as if the spear only got in her way. With that, she tossed it aside once she was given a moment to.

Erik let out a small laugh. “Oh, you mad now? You want it like that?” He hadn’t stopped taunting her yet.

“Come on,” She beckoned for him, and he tossed his spear to the side before he lunged in Leah’s direction.

Hand to hand combat turned out to be Leah’s strong suit; years of growing up in a house full of brothers along with having to deal with bullies sharpened Leah’s ability to take and deliver blows. It didn’t help that the dual training she did with M’Baku up in the mountains helped sharpen her abilities. Erik may had been more powerful overall but when it came to the fighting that seemed to be well within her roots and upbringing, Leah was surely a contender.

Their grunts filled the air as their bodies collided with one another, punches and kicks sounding more forceful with every hit. Leah was soon finding weak spots on her partner, and she made a point to keep at those spots until she was given an opening to finish the battle; she tripped Erik up and caused him to fall back, and she quickly pinned him to the ground before placing her forearm to his neck, using the weight of her body to keep him from moving.

“A’ight. Alright!” Erik choked out, and she eased her force, watching him as he let out a small cough. “Fuck, girl. You tryna choke me?” He chuckled softly before he glanced up at her, a small smile tugging at his lips.

“You asked me if I was woman enough to fight you. You got your answer,” Leah raised an eyebrow as she noticed the pearly whites of his teeth as his smile evolved into a full-on grin. His dimples sank into his cheeks, and she flinched slightly. She had _never_ seen this man smile before now. He had such a beautiful one, too...

Suddenly, Erik flipped them over, causing her to be pinned beneath his weight. They both breathed deeply as Leah’s bewildered expression clearly told how surprised she was at his trick on her. “I got my answer,” He replied before he moved to get off her. He held out his hand to help her off the ground. “We done for today.”

* * *

 

Leah sighed softly as she sat on the floor of her living room, shifting uncomfortably as she kept her head still. “Are you done yet?” She complained.

“I’m not,” The woman chuckled softly as she continued to twist Leah’s hair. “Don’t be so impatient,” She soothed.

“I just don’t wanna be late for this, Nakia,” Leah managed to stay still after shifting a bit more. Nakia shook her head slowly before she finished the last twist, pulling the multitude of twisted braids back into a ponytail. Due to the wash and deep condition that Leah had put her hair through, the usually bouncy curls were now longer since they weren’t given time to shrink. As soon as Leah felt Nakia’s hands out of her hair, she hurried to the body length mirror that sat near the dining room table, grinning as she posed in the mirror. “Oh yeah, this looks so good. Thank you,” She said.

“Mhm. But you should get dressed; since you rushed me so badly, we might as well hurry and get down there so we can greet the festival goers,” Leah walked back towards the bedroom as Nakia spoke.

“Oh yeah,” Leah chuckled softly as she slipped off her shirt and lounging pants, grabbing the pale pink dress she decided to wear for the occasion. “You’ve got to do your queenly duties or whatever,” She teased.

Slipping it on, she glanced at it in the mirror before nodding slowly. “That would require me to be a queen, friend,” Nakia reminded.

“You’re as close as it’s gonna get at this point,” Leah grabbed her sandals before sitting down and putting them on.

“I suppose. You’re actually closer to being...hm, what do the Colonizers call it?” Nakia hummed for a moment before Leah heard a loud snap of her fingers. “Duchess, I assume?”

“Girl, what?” Leah cackled as she grabbed her clutch and came out of the room, walking into the living room to see Nakia laughing as well. “I don’t want to hear that shit. I get enough teasing from Shuri,” She shook her head. “I don’t tease you when T’Challa looks like a deer in headlights around you, so leave me alone,” She grabbed her keys from the coffee table.

“I’m kidding, I promise,” Nakia grinned as she stood to her feet. “Well, only kind of.”

“Uh-huh,” The two headed out the door, not having to go very far to reach the festival.

The main street leading towards the royal fortress was where the summer festival was held every year, and the lively atmosphere could be felt all over the land. Merchants sold their wares, entertainers performed through the streets, activities were placed into motion, and music was being played in nearly every corner of the space. Most of the day was dedicated to leisure, but the evening would consist of speeches from the royals and more traditional forms of celebration such as the tribunal dance for the ancestors, along with some other rituals to bless the land and its people. Leah was excited about the festival, simply because it would give her another chance to soak in the country’s culture and its ideas of combining old and new traditions.

Leah and Nakia had spent most of the morning walking through the streets and talking with citizens, but it wasn’t long before T’Challa had joined the two to help with the diplomacy. Eventually, things were at a more leisurely pace—the three got caught up at a shop of soaps and scents that a citizen had made.

“This one,” Nakia picked up a bottle of lotion before uncapping it and taking a whiff. “I think this would be nice. The scent isn’t too strong, and you need it since you want to wear sandals every day,” She passed the bottle to T’Challa while Leah looked at the different soaps on display.

“Are you saying my feet aren’t nice?” He raised an eyebrow, only being met with Nakia’s equally skeptical face.

“I said that you needed it. Everyone needs it,” She doctored her response, only being met with laughs from her two travel mates.

T’Challa shook his head before he looked down at the bottle, taking a sniff of it as well. “The smell is nice, though. I do not appreciate the foot jokes, however,” He raised an eyebrow.

“It isn’t from malice, I promise,” Nakia smiled up at him before she pulled out her wallet. “Think of it as me looking out for you. You seem to enjoy that,” She teased.

“You guys are making me sick,” Leah said softly as she grabbed a bar of soap, checking the price tag before taking a quick sniff. “So cute, it’s disgusting,” She further commented.

“We’re not being ‘cute,’” Nakia and T’Challa countered at once, and Leah glanced at them before raising an eyebrow.

“Oh, yeah?” Leah scoffed playfully before flashing a smile. “Okay, King and Queen. If ya say so,” She pulled out her wallet before she paid for the soap in her hand.

“I’m not a queen,” Nakia insisted.

“You could be...” T’Challa’s statement trailed off the moment Nakia tilted her head in his direction. “I’m just saying,” He defended.

Leah giggled a bit before grabbing another bottle of lotion, uncapping it slowly before taking a sniff. Her actions halted only for a moment when she felt someone next to her, but she didn’t have to look up to know who it was. “What scent is that?” His voice seemed to outweigh everything around them, and she instantly felt this strange sense of warmth. His attention, however, seemed to be on the merchant.

“It is what some would call a ‘berries and crème’ mixture. It’s great for those who like sweeter scents,” The merchant was an older lady, obviously proud of the things she had made.

“Go ahead and give me a bottle,” He ordered, pulling out his wallet before he bought an official bottle of the lotion. Lean finally turned to face him, noting the shades that covered his eyes.

“Glad to see you decided to come, Erik,” Leah handed him the bar of soap she had brought. “I thought you’d like this. It has a nice scent,” She explained.

She watched as the male placed the bar towards his nose, sniffing lightly before his brow raised slightly. Nodding, he placed the bar in the bag along with the bottle of lotion. “I like forest scents. Thank you,” He said before he removed his shades, revealing those familiar and stern eyes. The two stared at one another for a moment, Erik’s teeth gently sinking into his bottom lip as he glanced her over. “Pink looks good on you,” He mumbled, reaching to play with one of her twists.

Leah was astounded by how easily he plowed her into submission when he was in a softer place. There was a clear difference between Erik the Advisor and the man that stood before Leah currently—it seemed that when they were alone together, he got to let down his walls in his own way, and Leah got an opportunity to see him in a ‘softer’ state. Everything about him changed in moments like those; even his tone of voice was completely without aggression or intimidation that he held around most. For some reason, it was this man that made her stomach feel like gelatinous liquid whenever he was around her. It made her sick, sometimes. She didn’t want to like it as much as she did.

T’Challa cleared his throat softly, causing the two to finally break eye contact; Leah could feel heat in her face as she rubbed the back of her neck. “It’s good to see you, cousin,” Erik and T’Challa shared a brief handshake. “You’re over here freezing, I see,” He chuckled.

“What?” Erik sucked his teeth before flashing a small smirk. “I never freeze. That’s you and your wifey over there,” He teased. “We supposed to be back at the royal quarters at 6?” He asked.

“Yes. I assume you and Miss Leah are going your own way now?” T’Challa asked, and merely smiled when Erik nodded.

“Yeah, we’ll see you,” Before Leah could say anything, the man’s hand enveloped hers and they were heading down the street, slowly flowing with the traffic of people.

“You shouldn’t make it so obvious that you’re gonna kidnap me, you know,” Leah chuckled as she walked alongside Erik as the two continued to walk down the street.

“I don’t give a fuck. This technically ain’t a work day, so I can do what I wanna do until 6,” He glanced over in her direction. “Plus, I ain’t seen you in like three days,” He mumbled.

“Aw, did you miss me?” She teased, leaning her head against his arm.

He smirked before his gaze returned to the view ahead of him. “Maybe,” He said, and Leah grinned when she felt his fingers lace with hers. “You missed me?”

“I missed you,” She admitted, following him as he slowly walked down one of the alleyways. “What are y—...” He placed her back against the wall, and she gasped into the eventual kiss she received. Goosebumps developed onto her skin as Erik’s palms slowly ran down her arms, his soft lips planting several pecks upon her own before pulling away, pressing his forehead against hers. The two seemed to lock within a heavy gaze, the quiet tension between them only building as their bodies pressed together.

His lips pressed softly against her cheek, then down to her neck before his tongue slowly dragged against her pulse line, causing the woman to stiffen a bit as her eyes slowly closed. Soft kisses and licks against her skin brought small sighs of pleasure, and the two were lost in a rare moment of bliss, carrying on like two teenagers in the throes of passion.

Erik was a handsy type of man when it came to the way he handled Leah in private; he had a fixation with touching and kissing her. Maybe he enjoyed the intimacy, or maybe he just liked to indulge in the carnal simplicity of feeling her body, but he didn’t go long without placing his hands on her, even if it was to simply hold her hand. This time was no different; fingertips brushed against her thighs as he slowly but surely bunched up the skirt of Leah’s dress, his mouth still delivering kisses to the side of her face. “Damn...if only I had more time,” She heard him mumble.

Leah could barely contain herself; her thighs were trembling, and her chest heaved slowly even after his hands moved from her thighs back to her arms. “More time?” She managed to ask.

He didn’t answer; he merely pecked her lips before he pulled her from the wall. “Don’t worry about it,” Grabbing her hand, he pulled her back towards the main street, walking with her as if the moment had never happened. She wasn’t sure if he was feeling the same intensity that she was feeling, but she knew she wouldn’t be able to think about much else besides him for the day. “You ate yet?” He looked back at her, and she nodded gently. For now, she’d have to find a way to fight off the prickling warmth that seemed to overtake her.

The rest of the day went about the same pace; window and actual shopping, eating, politics, and private moments of making out in between. Leah tried hard not to fall for the hype of it all; there was definite sexual tension, but she didn’t want to find herself wanting too much of this. Erik was older than her and she knew that could open her up to a lot of things both good and otherwise. Despite it, she found herself enjoying him more. It was days like this when she just got to be with him and not worry about the business of their relationship that made it easy for her to get wrapped up in it all. Dually, he seemed to prefer her company over others and just was generally a warmer presence when she was near. Their friendship was something unique...layered...dangerous. The lines and boundaries were blurred, and at any moment, the situation between them could slip into something that Leah for sure felt she might not be ready for.

It was on her mind the entirety of the day, even as she managed to keep up appearances at the more traditional ceremonies at the end of the festival. Watching T’Challa and Erik work together to move the crowd with their speeches were nothing short of inspiring, and it was heartwarming to see Erik handling his job the way Leah felt he knew how. Even so, it was so hard not to want to embrace him with passion and show that she was a bit more than just his assistant. She wasn’t sure if it was true that everyone could feel the vibe of togetherness between them, but her last intent was to make it confirmed and complicate an already sticky situation for Erik and everyone who surrounded him.

With the festival’s closing, Leah had her apartment and a hot bath in sights as her last moves for the evening—her feet were killing her, and she was ready to get into something comfortable and sleep soundly after a long day. The royals had some food for the end of the festival, so she decided to pack a plate to take home before she left.

“You just gonna take all these people food, huh?” She sucked her teeth before she looked over her shoulder, flashing a small smile as Erik approached her from behind.

“If I don’t, it’ll get thrown out. No need to waste food,” Leah began to wrap her plate before she turned to face him. “You heading home?” She asked.

“Yeah, but,” He rubbed the back of his head before he glanced around. “I was wondering if maybe you would like to spend the night with me,” He was careful not to raise his voice as he said it.

Leah’s hesitation was understandable; they had been casually ‘dating’—or whatever one wanted to call what they were doing—for about three months, and although he had been over her place to work or even to hang out, neither one of them had ever spent the night with one another. Leah hadn’t even been in Erik’s part of the royal quarters aside from his office. She felt so childish for being apprehensive, though. This was, at this point, a dear friend and an interest of hers; plus, she was a grown woman, age difference or otherwise. It could be an innocent night together if they wanted it to be so.

“You don’t have to look confused,” He chuckled. “You can say no. It ain’t gonna kill me.”

“N-no, I—...” Leah bit into her lip. “I want to,” She nodded before she straightened her stance. She could woman up and do this. “I’ll come over. Just tell me where your room is and I’ll come after I put this food up,” She said.

“Alright. I’ll send it to you,” Erik glanced her over before a small smile crossed his face. “Don’t make me wait too long,” He lifted his hand to salute her before he turned to walk away.

Leah stared down at her sandals, sighing softly before she rubbed the back of her neck. So, it was coming down to this. She only hoped she wouldn’t regret her decision, or potentially ruin her friendship.

Once Leah returned home, she put up her leftovers before packing an overnight bag. She made it to the train station just in time to catch the last train she needed to head back to the royal quarters and thankfully, she only had to deal with security who knew her by name and face. They didn’t even ask what she was there for; they assumed she was doing some overnight work, and she’d allow them to believe that.

The estate had many wings and areas for each member of the royal family, along with many offices for all the work that needed to be done daily. As expected, Erik’s part of the estate was a newly furnished guest house that sat a bit further off from the main house, but Leah was thankful for the privacy anyway. Upon approaching the door, she rang the doorbell before giving two solid knocks; it was her usual greeting when knocking on the door to his office, so she used it to ensure him that it was her knocking on her door this late at night.

Her breath caught within her throat the minute the door opened, but she followed his lead as he gently pulled her inside the home. The house was probably as big as two of her old homes back in Los Angeles; considering how large the main building was, this wasn’t much of a surprise. Still, she wondered how it felt to be in so much space. She noticed how...sterile, the home felt. The black and gold color scheme seemed to carry throughout his entire décor; it was like that in his office, and it was no different in his home. However, there was very little to make the house feel like a home. Hardly any family photos or trinkets to give it charm. Maybe that was for a reason.

“Come on,” Leah flinched a bit at Erik’s sudden remark, and she followed him up the sprawling staircase that led to the second floor. A small sitting area welcomed her first; beyond it were French doors leading to an outside balcony terrace. She followed Erik through the hallway on the right, eventually entering the master bedroom. The room seemed fit for someone of royalty, from the king-sized canopy bed to the exquisite furniture that tied the room’s look together. It exuded power, elegance, and dominance, just like the man that lived within it. “Well, this is it,” She glanced back at Erik, who casually sat on what had to be his side of the bed; his head was in his phone, busying himself with whatever was on the screen.

Leah nodded before she slipped off her sneakers, sitting them neatly by the door before taking off her socks.“I want to bathe,” She decided, placing her socks within her shoes.

“Bathroom’s right over there. The linen closet’s in there and it’s got whatever you need,” He nodded towards the bathroom door, and she nodded before she headed towards the door.

Upon opening the door to the bathroom, she was instantly met with the soft scent of honey, along with soft petals at her feet. She raised her eyebrows as she noticed the trail of white rose petals that led towards the large tub, steaming hot and filled with what she assumed to be a honey, oat, and milk soak. Candles were lit yet sparsely placed in the bathroom, giving the entirety of the room a soft glow. She looked over her shoulder and noticed Erik looking at her, trying to hide his smile. “You’re sly as a motherfucker,” She said, causing him to laugh.

“I’m hoping that means you dig it,” He stood up from the bed before coming towards her, his smile finally appearing once Leah nodded. “Coo’. Let’s get in before the water gets cold,” He declared, grabbing the end of his shirt before slipping it off.

Leah sat her bag down by the vanity sitting outside of the bathroom, then carefully stripped out of her clothes before approaching the tub, watching Erik shed the last of his clothes. His physique was already immaculate from the waist up, but biased thoughts had Leah feeling that he was perfect in full. Every sculpted muscle, every inch of beautiful brown skin, and even the small things like the birthmark on his calf were only parts of a complete picture. She watched him step into the tub, and she managed to look at random parts of him such as his shoulders to avoid even glancing at his most private. He silently held out his hand for her, and she took it before being guided into the tub.

The water was hot, but not enough to burn—now that she was in the water officially, she could also smell the Epsom salt that was mixed within the scented soak. Erik sat behind her and carefully fixed her hair, piling her twists on top of her head so that they wouldn’t get wet. A soft kiss on her shoulder caused her to smile, glancing back at him as he got comfortable in the water. “Thanks,” She said, finding herself speechless at the entirety of what the evening seemed to have in store.

“Mhm. Relax. I know you’re tired, so just relax,” Leah nodded and slowly leaned back against Erik’s chest, closing her eyes as she felt his hands rub up and down her arms. All was silent for a moment, and she allowed herself to think for a moment. There was no need to wonder why this was being done or how she felt about it. She was genuinely touched by his effort, the moment felt intimate yet innocent. Unlike the fiery and lustful kisses that he had given her throughout the day, this felt like a moment to just be together. After the soak in the tub, the two took to the shower to wash off; Erik got out first once they were done, passing Leah a towel before wrapping another around his waist. “Go and lay down, but don’t get dressed yet. I’ll be in there in a moment, a’ight?” He instructed.

Leah, too stunned to argue, merely nodded and entered the bedroom again. She dabbed the towel against her body until she was somewhat dry, applied deodorant, then rewrapped the towel around her body before sitting down at the edge of the bed. She watched as the glow in the bathroom eventually died out, and she heard some water running—Erik was cleaning the bathroom rather quickly, and she merely watched the doorway until he exited out of it with the same bottle of lotion she had bought earlier.

She watched as he sat the bottle on his dresser, then he dropped his towel again. Leah quickly looked down at her lap until she felt the dip in the bed next to her. She glanced over and noticed the simple pair of sweats he had on, allowing herself to take a deep breath. “You want a massage?” He asked.

“Mhm,” She answered, and he nodded as he gestured towards the head of the bed. Leah moved towards the pillows, leaning back and laying on what would be her side of the bed.

Leah watched as Erik moved off the bed and towards his bedside table, grabbing his phone before walking back towards his dresser; she noticed the small speakers that sat on top of it. “What kind of music do you like?” He asked.

“Uhm...it doesn’t matter. Just something relaxing for now,” She requested, and he nodded before scrolling through his phone. Tapping the screen a few times, the soft and soothing music began to play. “You’re going all out, huh?” She laughed to shake off the nervousness that was overcoming her.

“Something like that,” Grabbing the lotion off the dresser, Erik returned and sat down near the foot of the bed before he pulled Leah’s legs into his lap. “You tense,” He assumed.

“A little,” Leah admitted.

“Don’t be,” Leah nearly wanted to slide out of the bed when Erik began to massage at her feet. His fingers slowly and firmly kneaded into her foot, and she watched as he periodically rubbed lotion into each foot. Once again, she noticed the peaceful look on his face. He was thoroughly enjoying caring for her, but it seemed especially apparent now that he was dealing with her feet. Eventually, his massage went from her feet to her calves, then towards her thighs. It seemed that his touch grew lighter and more fleeting, and she tried not to squirm under him. “Open the towel and flip over,” He said, and continued his massage once Leah followed his directions. He started at her shoulders and shoulder blades, slowly going down her back until he reached her behind. He slowly rubbed and squeezed her ass, the massage slowly turning into his own form of entertainment. Leah sighed in bliss as his hands continued to massage and explore her body. She couldn’t think to care about anything else aside from the relaxation and pampering that she hadn’t experienced in so long. She would have never thought that this man was capable of catering to anyone or anything outside of himself. “Hm,” He sighed as he ran his hands down her back. “You’re fucking beautiful. You know that?”

There it went again, those simple phrases that seemed to drive Leah to fantastical thoughts—thoughts of having Erik as more than just her close friend. It made her have thoughts that she had been trying to shy away from since he first kissed her on the cliff. “You’re so sweet,” She whispered, and she sighed softly when she felt his lips against her shoulder.

“I bet you are, too,” His low and wicked chuckle brought Leah to attention immediately. Something was up his sleeve.

“I know I’m sweet,” She smiled at him as she slowly opened her eyes.

He raised his eyebrows in challenge, and smirked softly. “Let me make sure.”

Erik’s fingertips slowly slid down her sides and his lips followed soon after. Leah’s back arched as she felt the feathery kisses trail down her spine, and her thighs trembled again when he began to rub and squeeze on them. His hands returned to her round behind, his shortened nails digging into the flesh as he squeezed and kneaded the cheeks. Soon after, his hands swiftly smacked at them, causing the woman to let out a soft squeal. He was playing the field, trying to see what his mate was capable of behind closed doors.

“Such a pretty ass,” He mumbled, spreading her cheeks slowly before letting the flesh slip from his grip and jiggle as they came back to meet one another. He spread her thighs next, and raised an eyebrow when he caught a glimpse of the fattened mound that sat between her thighs. Reaching with his thumbs, he slowly spread her lips before he leaned in to press his lips against her clit.

Her whole body twitched at the unfamiliar contact, the shuddering gasp that escaped her showing just how long it had been since she had anyone touch her in such a way. The way his mouth worked against her most private place seemed to almost be other worldly; he knew where to go and how to get there, and every move he made was with purpose and nearly agonizing levels of teasing and testing. The warmth that had bubbled under her skin the entire day was now out in full force, causing her to shiver with chills and for her to feel as if she was drooling from between her thighs. And he savored every drop of her, too. Leah found it impossible not to move against his mouth, nearly force feeding him what she had to offer; he smothered his face against her wetness, the vibrations of his humming mouth causing her to grow limp at times. His name rolled off her tongue effortlessly, her nails clawing into the cotton of his sheets as she continued to rhythmically roll her hips, the soft and slick sounds of his slurping mouth nearly drowning out the music that was playing. She wondered if he was just as depraved or if he craved her just as much as she did him. Maybe this was the time he said he needed earlier.

He was good about adhering to the concept of muscle memory; he never allowed his tongue to stay in one place for too long. Right when she felt that she was about to lose her mind from the tip of his tongue flicking against her throbbing clit, she’d feel the thick muscle slip into her entrance and massage her walls with its warmth.  When it seemed as if he was as fast as lightning, he’d slow the pace into an excruciating crawl. He’d allow her to climb levels towards ecstasy, but never truly let her touch the peak. Despite the passionate undertones, Erik was still who he was; he couldn’t help but to have her at his mercy. However, nothing seemed to compare to him suddenly filling her with his fingers and allowing his tongue to invade another orifice that was once untouched. Leah’s toes curled and she cried out for mercy when he began to fill both of her holes, the added sensation of his thumb pressed to her clit causing her to leak all over the sheets. She managed to try to catch her breath as he praised how wet she was and how beautiful she tasted.

Leah wasn’t sure whether she was thinking straight or not; her entire body was sensitive even after she felt the lack of Erik’s presence between her thighs. Her mind was running wild with her conflicting thoughts, straddling the fence between a semblance of chastity and total chaotic pleasure. She heard shuffling behind her, but didn’t bother to look back to see what the man had up his sleeve next. The sudden pressure of his length pressed against her behind shocked her out of her mental trance, and eventually she felt the man’s heavy frame nearly enveloping hers. “Can I have you?” His voice rasped in her ear, and she let out a moan as she felt his arms wrap around her torso. She briefly nodded, and the two let out breathless sighs once he entered her slippery entrance. His body rhythmically bucked against hers as his tongue slowly trailed the outer rim of her ear, her moans getting lost in the sheets. She could feel how thick he was within her, and the soft throbbing of her walls seemed to magnify in intensity because of his size. Despite it, he managed to keep a sedated pace.

“Shit,” Leah hissed, the sensation of the head of him brushing against one of her sensitive spots.

Tender kisses seemed to sear into her heating skin, and she whimpered as she felt Erik’s teeth gently nip against her neck. “Fuck, baby,” His helpless moan only made her weaker, and she gasped as she squirmed beneath him. The more she squirmed, the deeper he drove into her, and she whined loudly as she squeezed her eyes shut.

“I can’t...babe, I can’t—...”

“Stop runnin’ and take this shit.”

Sensuality gave into pure madness for Erik; his once docile stroke seemed to grow wilder with each passing moment, the headboard rocking wildly against the wall as his hands began their separate trips down his mate’s body. While one firmly clamped around Leah’s neck, the other began to strum her clit quickly as his thunderous strokes continued to set the course to her second climax for the night. It was sensory overload. The thumping of his heartbeat could be felt against her back, and his throbbing rod inside her only added to the stimulation of her body. His ragged breaths, growls, groans, and moans seemed to drown out everything else, and the girl below him was completely wrapped within it all. Her walls clenched harshly, and she forced him still as a scream ripped out of her body, feeling the force of her orgasm as her whole body began to feel that stinging sensitivity. However, she could still feel him throbbing, subtly still rocking inside her. “Erik...”

He slipped out of her slowly. “Turn over,” He mumbled. There was no way he could still be in need...

She managed to roll onto her back with his assistance, and she watched in a daze as he lifted her legs and pressed them to his chest. He slid back into her with ease, and she bit her lip as he leaned into her body once more, now eye to eye with the maddened lover. Her body broke into shivers at the expression of pure lust in his gaze, and she couldn’t stop the heat that rushed to her cheeks. He wouldn’t take his eyes off her, even as he continued his onslaught of deep and spine-tingling strokes. “Oh my God,” The words escaped her in a purr, and he laughed softly as he leaned in to kiss her neck softly. “Sss... Shit, don’t stop,” She rambled.

He growled lowly as he kept his mouth against her neck, digging harshly into her still. “Gotdamn it, Lee... You’re so perfect, baby...” He sighed softly as his nails dug into her thighs, squeezing her tighter as her thighs began to quiver against his palms.

For a moment, Leah could barely speak as she felt another intense rush of energy wave over her body, the sopping sound effects of her orgasm echoing throughout the room. Then, she felt the warmth of him fill her as curses and groans spewed from his lips. They laid still together for a moment before he slid out of her, moving onto his side of the bed. The two laid silently, their breaths ragged as they tried to catch a regular sensation through their sore limbs.

The woman watched as her mate managed to get out of bed and unhook his phone from the speakers and place it back on the charger. He made his way to the bathroom and disappeared again before returning with some towels. Leah could hardly keep her eyes open as she felt the warmth of a wash rag gently run over her body.

She wasn’t sure how long she had slept, but by the time she opened her eyes, the sun had long since been out. The room was quiet, aside from the deep breathing of the body next to her. She glanced over to see Erik sleeping peacefully, and she merely stared as the memory of last night came flooding back to her conscience. His mouth slightly ajar and his brow devoid of its usual scowl, he damn near looked childish. Scooting closer to him, Leah slowly wrapped her arms around his body, the whelps of his scars brushing against her fingertips. She hugged him gently, laying her head against his chest before allowing herself to indulge in the peaceful silence and the beating of his heart. The sudden sensation of his lips against her forehead caused a flutter to overtake her stomach, and she looked up to meet his sleepy yet content gaze. “Good morning, beautiful,” He whispered.

“Good morning,” She smiled.


	3. Poetic Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik 'enjoys' the 'perks' of having a girlfriend, and he realizes he's nobody's lap cat (except Leah's, probably).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow descent into #fluffmonger territory alert? Yeah, that. (Super loose) Song Inspiration: Poetic Justice x Kendrick Lamar & Drake

So, this is what domestication felt like.

It was a concept that N’Jobu often told him about as a child—that maybe one day, he’d find a woman of his own to build a life with. With the circumstances that were presented to him, he never really got a complete image of what it was like to live in a complete home. His mother died during childbirth and well...his father’s murder was an unfortunate side effect of protocol and the effort towards Wakanda’s protection. He stayed as a member of the foster system until he was old enough to fend for himself, and he went right into the military afterwards. His deck was filled with grief, but he played the cards how he needed to. Up until now, he saw it as a hindrance that instead of bringing him back to his ‘home country,’ his good old Uncle T’Chaka decided to let life do with him what it had to do. Then again, if not for those decisions, maybe he would have never experienced this...experienced her.

Erik wasn’t well-versed in romance; he knew about women and sex, but relationships and romance were concepts that he was ignorant in. Girlfriends didn’t last long in his realm; he usually scared women out of even wanting to pursue him to begin with, and the few who were too naïve, arrogant, or stupid to heed his warnings got the sense to run after they realized that the man was a few cogs short of a complete machine. He was a product of nature over nurture, and it was no surprise that his upbringing had a lot to do with his mental stability. With dangerous pride and almost toxic masculinity, he refused therapy and medicine—he felt that he didn’t need it, and he was just cunning enough to convince people that he wasn’t insane. However, any person that could hold as much blood on their hands as he did his had to have some type of problem. He knew the last thing he needed was a long-term relationship.

He met his assistant on a rainy September day, nearly a year ago—Leah Chanel Davis, then aged 22, from Los Angeles, California. She was going for politics and had been inducted into the International Studies Initiative Wakanda had in partnership with UCLA, with plans to be in the White House doing her work as a presidential advisor. At least, that was her plan before T’Challa decided to offer her a job as Erik’s assistant. Erik didn’t expect much out of the woman when he met her, though; maybe a woman who had some political know-how and would teach Erik how to be an ‘obedient politician.’ Little did the man know that he’d somehow fall for her, and so quickly at that.

There was a tension between them that seemed to spark not too long after they began working with each other, and it was on accident in Erik’s eyes. He expected nothing less when he spent nearly every day with her, but the circumstances just didn’t fit to what he was trying to feel. He didn’t really care to try to make friends within the royal ranks; he knew they all hated him aside from T’Challa, although Erik and his cousin still clashed at times. He was okay with that, though, because he was used to being alone. But Leah was different in most ways. Aside from them being from different parts of California, the two of them shared a common ground and both understood what it was like to grow up from the dirt. The biggest difference between her and everyone else, however, was her ability to see Erik as a man, and not just as the disturbance that shook Wakanda to the core and nearly tore it apart. He did some fucked up things in theory, but she never allowed herself to get sucked into the ‘Killmonger’ propaganda. It was professional of her, but it also allowed Erik to be a bit more open with her.

It was no secret that Erik treated Leah differently than everyone else. She and T’Challa got the nicer sides of Erik—Shuri and Nakia as well, to a degree, because of their positions. However, Leah alone got to see Erik at his best and sometimes, his worst. The woman wouldn’t just back down when his mouth got too slick, and she didn’t just ignore him when the tension got too thick. He had decided she was a whole different breed a long time ago and from that moment, he had to figure out how to make it known that she interested him.

For the longest they danced around the inevitable truth; Erik wasn’t dumb, he knew he was the subject of rumor around the royals. They wondered if he and Leah were intimate, and some even assumed he was already fucking her. Little did they know that they had been taking it slowly, only getting into actual intercourse a couple months back. Sometimes he found himself reminiscing about the night he made her his, and it brought him a sense of pride that was even more enthralling that any kill he had performed in war. The only thing he could think to have been more thrilling was his short time on the throne and as he spent more blatant intimate time with this woman, even that was starting to pale in comparison. He was so used to taking everything, but for the first time he had earned something fair and square. It felt different. It made him walk a little taller.

Just watching her now as she floated around in his kitchen made him feel like the shit. Warm sunlight seemed to make the room glow, and the scent of breakfast was even more alluring than the sweet perfumes she wore. His shirt fit her small frame like a dress, the hem of it just hitting right below her behind. He got a peek of it every so often as she danced around the kitchen to the music she was playing on her phone. Bouncy curls that probably smelled like natural hair products and oils seemed to shimmer whenever the light hit them, and her brown skin was damn near glowing from how soft it was. She was soft and gracious, but fierce when needed. He was rugged and fiery, but knew how to be gentle. They just fit together for some reason, and he wondered if this was what it felt like to share a space with someone else. He couldn’t help but feel proud to have this woman on his arm.

“How much longer do I gotta wait to be fed?” Erik’s eyes roamed Leah’s long legs before he quickly licked his lips. “Because eventually, you’re gonna be on the menu if I don’t see a plate in front of me soon,” His tone was playful...somewhat. The idea of laying her across his table and devouring her was appealing.

Looking over her shoulder, the female raised an eyebrow before sucking her teeth. “Be patient for once in your life,” She turned to him before she balanced the two plates in her hands. “Alright, I’ve got your protein plate,” Cheese eggs and bacon were sat in front of the male, and he rubbed his hands together slowly as Leah sat down with her eggs, bacon, and fruit.

“Thank you, baby,” He noticed the smile that crossed her face at the endearment, and he watched as she began to eat some of her food. A small smirk crossed his face before he began to eat his food as well.

After breakfast, the two washed the used dishes and pans before Leah was forced out of his hold to go get ready for work—once again, the home felt like a house the moment she left. Despite there being less work to do now that the fall season was setting in, Erik still needed to head to the royal quarters a little earlier than he usually did.

As the man traveled through the halls, he held his usual composure and disposition that caused people to avert their eyes or plainly avoid his presence. On some level, he was okay with the solitude. He felt as if most of the people around this place weren’t truly connected with the land they served and was more interested in sticking to the status quo rather than service their people not only within the nation but those throughout the world. Maybe he didn’t want to entirely go by the actions he had committed in the past, but he still felt the same as he did so long ago. He just couldn’t ever see himself ever rubbing elbows and clinking glasses with these fools.

Entering the throne room, his eyes laid upon the man he wanted to see. “T’Challa,” He called out.

The male looked up before brandishing a smile so genuine that it still baffled Erik. Such a forgiving man despite their history and despite them still clashing at times. “N’Jadaka. How are you today? Take a seat,” He offered, and Erik took a seat in one of the surrounding chairs. “Was there something you needed to discuss?” He asked.

“Yeah,” Erik frowned slightly as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m not here to talk to you as your advisor. I need to speak to you, man to man—fam to fam, you feel me?”

“Oh?” T’Challa raised an eyebrow before he sat up in his seat. “O-Okay, sure. What’s on your mind?” He seemed open to discussion, but the nerves were there. Erik was certain that T’Challa never expected for his ‘little cousin’ to ever ask anything of him personally.

The room went quiet, and Erik slouched in the chair before he ran his tongue over his teeth briefly. “When did you know Nakia was yours?” He asked.

T’Challa smiled the moment Nakia was mentioned, and Erik felt a rare sense of solidarity. “Well, she and I have known each other for quite a while now, and I just knew I wanted to be with her. She is everything I think I love about women in general—strong, but kind. Soft, but firm. The woman is gorgeous as well,” T’Challa sighed softly as he rubbed his chin. “Most of all, she does not allow herself to be shadowed by me or by any other man. She stands alone and only allows me to enhance her life, not complete it,” He stood up before he walked towards the large window, looking out over the expansive view. “If there is nothing else I can tell you, N’Jadaka, hear this—there is nothing better than a woman who wants you, but does not need you,” He finished.

Erik chuckled softly to himself before he rubbed his face. “Ah, this is bullshit,” He mumbled.

T’Challa looked over his shoulder, raising a brow before giving a light shrug. “Well, you asked,” He countered.

“Oh, nah—I don’t mean you,” Erik sighed before he glanced down at his hand, inspecting the ring on his finger. “I’m talking about Lee,” He confessed.

“You mean Miss Leah,” T’Challa assumed, and Erik nodded briefly. “You care for her?” He asked.

“More than I want to,” Erik mumbled. “I just...fuck. That’s my baby,” He leaned back against the seat before slowly closing his hand into a fist. “We actually been together for a lil’ bit, and she’s just perfect to me,” He had never expressed his feelings, at least not since his father was alive and considering that Erik was only a child while N’Jobu lived, that didn’t mean much. He had no one to speak to about things like this, nor did he have anyone to have situations like this to talk about. “I don’t know though, man. Maybe it’s too good to be true,” His thoughts just seemed to spew out of his mouth—maybe he should be used to that because that’s his usual rhetoric. However, these thoughts of fear and passion...it made him feel outside of himself.

“Why do you think that?” T’Challa returned to sit again but this time, he sat directly next to Erik. “Because of what happened? I have noticed that Leah makes it a point to stay out of those matters,” It was his form of helping Leah’s case.

“I noticed that. But it’s not her I’m worried about; it’s me. I don’t get past three months with a female, yet she been in my life on a different level for over six. I haven’t lost interest, I’ve yet to feel like she can’t handle me, but I still feel like there’s only a matter of time before I fuck it up,” He frowned.

The two men were quiet for a moment before T’Challa nodded slowly. “Oddly, I felt the same way when Nakia and I first began dating. In fact, it was my fear of not being able to deliver that caused me to let her go,” Erik looked over to his cousin, who was aimlessly staring ahead of him. “You cannot allow yourself to push her away because you’re unsure of yourself. A woman knows what she wants—if she did not want you, she would be with another. I believe you are aware of that as well,” Erik hated to even think about the prospect of someone else having his woman. He wasn’t blind to see that the men of the world desired her, especially Wakandan men. He grew tense every time she had to head to Jabari territory; M’Baku’s protection against his subordinates was one of the only reasons why she wasn’t living in the mountains now. Aside from that, he noticed the looks and stares of men whenever she passed by. She was gorgeous and he wasn’t the only one who knew it. Yet, she was with him. He supposed that should be reason enough to not question the validity of their union.

“I’m just not used to this. The shit is eating at me,” He shook his head.

“It is hard not to be careful and anxious about the people you love,” T’Challa stated, and Erik raised his eyebrow as he looked in the male’s direction.

“Woah there, my nigga. I ain’t say shit about love,” He argued.

T’Challa’s skeptical expression reminded Erik of Shuri immediately; it was one of the few times that he could tell that they were direct siblings aside from the shared family nobility. “My dear cousin, I would like to think that I am intuitive about certain things. This is one of the things I absolutely refuse to think I am incorrect about,” He laughed a bit as he shook his head. “All signs point to it and maybe you don’t notice it, but I do. This will all be easier if you admit that,” He said.

The knock on the door brought them both out of their conversation, and T’Challa raised his eyebrows as he stared at the door. “Who is it?” He called.

“Your favorite person,” Shuri’s sing-song voice rang from the other side before opening the door. Erik tried not to roll his eyes as he watched her saunter in the room. “I got the upgrades for your suit, buddy! Oh...Erik,” She mumbled in greeting.

“Princess,” Erik greeted before he stood up. “I’m out. Thanks, cuz,” Erik nodded towards T’Challa before he moved towards the door.

“Remember what I said,” Erik waved his hand at T’Challa’s parting words, closing the door behind him before he headed down the hallway towards his office.

Upon entering the room, he instantly tensed when he saw Leah sitting in one of the chairs, scrolling through her tablet. His eyes scanned over the outfit she had on, and he sighed softly as he ran a hand down the side of his pants. “Were you waiting long?” He ran a hand over his head, trying hard not to gawk at the woman before him. She didn’t even know how she affected him.

“No, maybe five minutes or so,” Leah glanced up before flashing a small smile. “Where were you, though? You usually gripe about how late I am,” She stood up as Erik slid behind his desk, taking a seat.

“Had to discuss somethin’ with T’Challa. But I’m here now, so let’s get started,” He leaned back in his seat, watching Leah intently as she paced back and forth in the general area.

“Well, for the most part we are in the clear for the rest of the year—I know T’Challa has some more matters to deal with the United States, but I don’t know if we’ll be needed wholeheartedly for that,” She explained. “All that’s left now is the holidays...” She hummed softly before she sat down at the edge of Erik’s desk, seemingly within her own thoughts.

“What’s wrong?” He raised an eyebrow, watching as she looked over his shoulder.

She shook her head before she moved to sit in front of the male, crossing her legs as she sat the tablet next to her. “I requested leave during that time—I’m going home to visit my family,” She announced.

“Word?” Erik was quiet for a moment before he bit the inside of his cheek. “How long?” He felt pathetic. He didn’t want to already be missing her when she hadn’t even left yet.

“From Thanksgiving until after Christmas,” Leah glanced down at her heels before the two locked eyes again. She glanced back at the door before slowly moving off the desk and sinking into his lap; he instantly wrapped an arm around her while the other hand sat comfortably against her behind. “Come with me, Erik. I want you to meet my family,” She invited.

“I don’t know about all that, baby,” His resistance seemed to come immediately and although he didn’t intend it, he could sense the woman’s disappointment. “It’s not that I don’t want to. You know how I am with that kind of shit, though,” He mumbled.

“You’re not doing it by yourself. I’ll be there with you,” She ran a hand over his hair before her lips fixed into a small pout. “I just don’t want you to be here by yourself for the holidays. I know T’Challa will try to make you feel included, but I know how you are about the rest of them,” Her hand moved from his hair down to his cheek, and the man frowned at the shameless heat that rose to his cheeks at her touch. “Please, honey?” The pet name sounded so sweet coming from her, and Erik was instantly caught under her charm.

He sucked his teeth softly before rolling his eyes. “A’ight, don’t hit me with that sap shit,” He narrowed his eyes at her as he watched her smile.

“Thank you,” She leaned up and kissed his forehead, and he closed his eyes slowly as she pulled away from him. “It’ll be fun. My family is super cool, and then maybe you can meet some of my old friends, too,” She seemed to be more chipper by the time she rose from his lap, but Erik wasn’t convinced just yet.

* * *

 

Being back in California almost felt foreign now; in comparison to what was his new home, it just felt like a world away rather than a continent. The plane ride was long and tedious, and Erik was irritated by the time they got off the plane. Leah insisted that they traveled ‘normally,’ since it was a trip of leisure. He went along with it simply because she asked but now, he wished he held a bit more of a fight. A flight filled with people, no matter how luxurious business class was, was no longer within Erik’s taste. He knew he was being a little spoiled, but it was a product of his situation. One thing he did appreciate, however, was his ability to bring out all his old clothes and be able to just dress like himself. The royal robes were nice to wear, but the comfort of simple shirts and pants would always be his style.

He walked some steps behind Leah with a hood over his head, and not too far behind were a couple members of the Dora Milaje—T’Challa wouldn’t allow the two out of the country without some type of security, but Erik modified some of the rules to hold true to his lady’s wishes of having a ‘normal vacation.’ He knew she wasn’t used to all the rules that came with him, but he was trying his best. His mind was more focused on the task at hand, however; meeting the Davis Family.

The trip to baggage claim was short and without much delay; the amount of luggage they had seemed to be a lot for just two people and two guards but thankfully, they all seemed to be strong enough to hold their own weight. Now, all that was left was to find their ride—

“Leah, over here!”

Leah’s head sharply turned to the source of the voice, and Erik furrowed his brow as he watched the girl squeal and run over to the older man. The two damn near looked like twins; he didn’t look too old, so Erik assumed it was one of the many brothers she had described to him. “Oh my gosh, it’s so good to see you! I missed you,” She rocked with the man from side to the side as they embraced one another.

“I missed you too. Your grip got strong as fuck,” He laughed as he pulled away from Leah, shaking his head. “Let me find out you’re finally stronger than me.”

“I might be,” She laughed, and looked over her shoulder before she reached and grabbed Erik’s hand immediately. “This is my brother, Silas. Si, this is Erik,” She introduced.

“Oh, so _you’re_ Erik,” The two men sized each other up briefly, and Erik wondered how many times he’d hear that statement. Clearly, the girl had briefed her family on her bringing a guest home. “It’s nice to meet you, brother,” Silas held out a hand, and Erik respectfully shook it.

“Likewise,” He nodded slowly, mentally assessing the situation. He was expecting a squad of men waiting at whatever destination they were staying at, ready to grill him about their sister and daughter. Erik had to remind himself that they had a right to those feelings, and that they weren’t trying to outdo him, but merely feel him out. “So, let’s get home. I’m ready to meet the rest of the pack,” He decided to try to give this some effort.

“Let’s go,” Silas nodded towards the exit, and led the group towards the van that seemed to be waiting for them.

His head wasn’t in this, and it became more apparent the longer he sat in the backseat of the SUV that was transporting he and Leah back to her childhood home. She and her brother sat in the front seat and kicked it like two siblings would, while he sat alone in the back—the two soldiers they had brought along had their rental car and drove close behind. Erik just saw more of the same old thing as the images blurred by his sleepy vision; businesses, restaurants, shops. Every so often he saw a cluster of tourists that often visited the busy city, and while anyone else saw the usual landscape, the usual was what bothered Erik. He figured playing by the rules would help him realize the dreams he set out on, but more and more he felt as if things weren’t going quick enough. It was times like this that he wished trips to America were just simple trips. For him, they were reminders.

Leah’s old house was damn near a cutout from any story Erik had ever read in his spare time—big enough for a family of six, smack in the middle of a middle-class neighborhood that just so happened to be predominately black. He met the whole family in what seemed like an instant; father Cole and mother Diana were small business owners, proudly overseeing a ‘ma and pop’ style soul food spot on the outskirts of downtown L.A. Silas was the middle of the four children they had—there was eldest brother Cameron, and brother Vincent who was the baby of the family. Cameron was married to Keisha, and they had two runts, Joshua and Chantel. There was even a fucking dog: a pure red-nosed pit named Hunter.

Her brothers seemed cool and even-mannered, but Erik could feel Cole’s cold and calculated stared from the moment Erik stepped onto the man’s property. Leah introducing him as her _boyfriend_ only sealed the deal for him; Cole was going to be on his ass for the next couple of weeks. The man of the house insisted on giving Erik a tour of the property, and made sure to show off his military stripes and the old pistol he owned that apparently got him through two stints in Afghanistan. The photos that littered the house attracted Erik’s attention more than Cole’s attempts to intimidate him, however. All four of the Davis children were overachievers, and they seemingly had great relationships with their parents and other family members.

“People say Leah look just like her grandmother,” Erik had become transfixed on a photo of a younger Leah and what seemed like a spat-out copy of her. “All the kids do, it seems like,” Cole must have noticed.

“I see,” Erik gently rubbed at his chin before he cut his eyes at the older man.

In the background, the sounds of the other ‘kids’ and their mother conversed in the kitchen, the scents of pre-Thanksgiving cooking already wafting through the air. Between Erik and Cole, however, all was silent. Erik could barely think straight. “Alright, well, we can get down to business now that formalities are out the way,” Erik raised a brow before he glanced over in Cole’s direction, turning to face him.

“Great,” Erik cleared his throat. “Before you get into a whole speech about how precious your daughter is and throwing me an empty threat about what you’re capable of if I hurt her, let me...comfort you, I guess,” He shrugged. “If I wanted to hurt Leah, I would have done it already and we wouldn’t be having this conversation,” His voice never rose as he spoke.

“Good to hear. But that’s not what I want to discuss, Killmonger,” Erik’s stoic nature seemed to break the moment the name tumbled from his lips. “What, you didn’t think I knew of you? I volunteer at a veteran’s aid center; your name is whispered in fear amongst those younger vets,” Cole furrowed his brows as he glanced the male over. “What I really want to know is how you went from being the military’s deadliest secret weapon to a political figure for the modern equivalent to Atlantis. And I want to know what a man like you, with thoughts like yours—if what I’ve heard about you was true—wants with my daughter.”

Erik scoffed softly before he shook his head, glancing down at his sneakers before he glanced back at Cole, looking over the older man before he cracked a small smile. “All _you_ need to know is that Leah is safe with me. Like I said, if I wanted to hurt her I would have. Now, as far as my business? That’s mine, and I don’t take kindly to sharing,” He nodded before he stepped away from the man before he turned around, heading towards the kitchen. A fire had been set within his soul, and he knew that what he was settling for was no longer enough. At least he tried to play by the ‘rules.’

The day went just as he thought it would; he watched his woman in her natural environment, conversing with her brothers and being an excellent aunt to her niece and nephew. He wasn’t surprised that everyone seemed to be put off by his presence; he wasn’t purposely making himself unapproachable, but he honestly didn’t know how to address these people outside of just the basic forms of polite nature. Of course, he was warmer to Leah, but that was due to constant exposure to her and the nature of their relationship. To be frank, he didn’t care to be friends with these people until the situation arose that he had no choice but to be. He could only think of one possible occurrence to make that so, and he barely wanted to entertain that. T’Challa’s words still itched beneath Erik’s skin, and he refused to let his fantasies run too wildly even within his own brain. Letting his thoughts run wild made him nearly kill his own blood—only God knew what he’d try to do with Leah if he did it again, especially with these new sensations of care and tenderness he felt towards her.

He thought about it for the entire evening, and even when he and Leah prepared for bed in her old bedroom, he seemed to be out of it. He didn’t even notice how annoyed Leah was. “Erik,” He glanced up to see the woman in her silk pajama set, and he instantly froze at the way the delicate material seemed to lay against her frame. Those curls were now under her satin bonnet, and her natural face was fixed into a pout. “What the hell has been up with you today, huh? You’ve barely said a word.”

He blinked rapidly before he ran a hand over his bare chest, keloids brushing under his palm. Erik was restless and even the sight of his mate didn’t seem to sate him as it usually did. “I’m straight, baby. Just got a lot on my mind,” He was lying, and he probably was doing a shitty job of it.

“Bullshit. I know you said this wasn’t going to be easy for you, but you’re not even—...” Leah sighed before she sat down at the end of her queen-sized bed. “Forget it, just forget it,” She mumbled.

He sighed softly before he gripped the bridge of his nose. “Don’t do that shit. Tell me what’s wrong with you, because I’m not about to do this ‘go to sleep mad’ thing with you,” He sat down at the head of the bed, only getting the side profile view of the irritated woman. “Well? Talk.”

“I just wish you’d try a little harder to make this work,” She looked back at him, their gazes locking as they usually did. While Erik usually had the ferocity to make Leah cower, it was her who held the intense expression. “I brought you out here because I wanted my family to know of you...of _us_. And you’ve made it seem as if you’d rather be anywhere but here. So yeah, I’m a bit annoyed,” She complained.

Erik couldn’t completely argue; she wanted a normal vacation where she could introduce her boyfriend to her family and hopefully have a nice holiday. He agreed that he’d give her at least that, but it seemed that maybe he couldn’t deliver the goods as usual. He couldn’t admit that his own mind was keeping him from being completely present. “Lee, you knew I didn’t really want to come, though. I agreed because you really wanted it, but it’s the first fucking day we been here, ma. Let me feel these niggas out first or something,” He frowned.

“You act like these just some random ass people off the streets—they’re my folks, ‘Rik. Like come on, man,” She sighed softly before she crossed her arms over her chest. “At least tell me what’s got you occupied. I need some understanding,” She demanded.

Erik could feel a headache coming on. He didn’t really want to discuss it, but he didn’t want Leah to be angry with him, either. He hated having to explain himself; he never had to before. “I realized that this shit’s not working for me. The way we’re doing things business-wise isn’t working,” He spilled.

“Why are you even thinking about _work_?” Leah moved to sit at the head of the bed, and Erik instinctively moved his head towards her lap. “We came down here to get away from that,” She mumbled, gently playing with one of the twists that sat towards the front of his head.

“There is no ‘getting away from that’ for me, Lee. It’s everywhere. I feel it everywhere...the injustice is everywhere, and I just feel stagnant,” He sighed as he closed his eyes.

“Rome wasn’t built in a day, and neither will this process,” Leah explained, and Erik was quiet as he tried to listen to her stance and understand where her head was at. “I definitely can see your frustration, though. This seems like it’s not going the way you thought, but I promise...you’re doing what you can,” He bit his lip and his eyes averted to the ceiling.

“I’m doing what’s asked of me,” Erik contrasted. “I took this job as a substitute for a life behind bars, not because I wanted it. I’m living a fucking lie, now that I think about it. I been out here plastering my face all over the news and parading like I’m a part of some kind of new-wave crusade to save our people, and it just feels fake as fuck,” He paused before he shook his head. “Your father knows the real me, as do a lot of people out here—they know I’m selling out. Sure, T’Challa expunged my records and managed to clean me up nice to be marketable to politics, but at what cost to me? At what cost to you, Leah?” Unlike the talk he had with T’Challa some time back, it felt so natural to be open with Leah. He had done it so many times before, but now it just felt natural.

“So, what, do you feel like you’re not doing enough? You feel like you’re not being the real you?” Leah watched as Erik nodded, and she bit into her bottom lip slowly before she tilted her head. “What do you want to do about that, then?” She asked.

“Playing by his rules ain’t done shit but slow the process down,” Erik sighed softly before he shook his head. He seemed to be talking to himself rather than Leah. “I gotta do this my way. The only way _I_ know how,” He mumbled.

Leah furrowed her eyebrows, and the two stared at each other once more. “That isn’t you anymore, Erik. You don’t have to be ‘Killmonger;’ it’s a legend in the eyes of many. Let it stay that way,” It was the first time that Leah had ever spoken of Erik’s bloody past in any form. She had never bothered to bring it up, nor ever used it against him. Maybe it was because she refused to think about it, and only wanted to know Erik as the man that she had known so far. He wasn’t sure if that was her being fair or her being biased.

“Killmonger ain’t no legend. It’s me. It’s what formed in me. It’s who I am deep down, baby,” He licked over his lips quickly before he sighed. “The only way I’m gonna make the difference I want is to do this shit how I want to. And... I need you there with me,” He decided.

“What?” Leah’s tone faltered, and Erik stared her down as he noticed her uncertainty.

He reached up and gently ran a hand over her cheek. “I’m asking you to do this with me, Lee. You the only one I trust. I...” Erik was sickened. He did really care about her, didn’t he? He was weak for it, and he felt that. But the warmth she brought him wasn’t lost upon him anymore and somehow, he wanted— _needed_ , the warmth.

“Erik, this is insane and I’m not letting you go out like that,” Here she went, standing up to him. She was trying to talk some type of sense to Erik, trying to make him step back and look at the situation with better perspective. “If instant gratification is what you want, you’re not gonna get it by being T’Challa’s ally, but being his adversary nearly got you killed. You need to think this through. What makes you think you can take his throne a second time?”

“You think I don’t know how to formulate a plan? I crafted a plan to kill T’Challa that was decades in the making and it was nearly perfect,” He argued. Why was he arguing with this girl? He honestly didn’t need Leah for this plan to take off—he didn’t need her for anything. But he wanted her by his side as he crafted his new world...a world where the oppressed would finally be free. He needed likeminded individuals to help him mold that new world, and she was the only person he could see as his equal at this point. “I can come up with another plan. Think about it, Lee. The way I see it, he so wrapped up in his guilt about how his daddy did my pops and me that he’s let me be a part of his Counsel. I have access to intel, weaponry, Vibranium itself—I could flip shit in my favor at any moment I choose to,” He reasoned.

“I’m well aware of that, but that’s what they _expect_ from you. You don’t think they probably have protocol in place or orders to carry out in case you go rogue? I know you don’t think highly of your family but you can’t think that they’re that dumb,” Leah moved to get out of the bed before she began to pace the room, her worried stance beginning to bother the brute. Erik didn’t want to be moved by how worried she was, yet here he was, silently wishing she’d just come back to bed and forget they ever had the conversation. “You just...you can’t do this, Erik. I can’t let you do this to your country or to yourself. Not after all the shit you’ve endured just to get here,” She still wasn’t letting up.

“Why are you goin’ so hard for them?” Irrational worry seemed to creep up on Erik quickly and instead of thinking through how to talk to his woman, his fear spoke for him. “Who are you loyal to? Because I can tell you right now that those niggas give as much of a fuck about you as they do me. At the end of the day, we are disposable. Stop trying to protect them!”

“You think this is about me trying to protect them? Are you serious?” Leah laughed and Erik could feel the bitterness within it. “This is about _you._ It’s because I’m loyal to you that I’m asking you to think with your actual brain and not the power boner that you have. If you try to pull another stunt they will kill you, do you get that? I don’t want to lose you, Erik. I love you too fucking much for—...”

The room suddenly became thickened; it was hard to breathe in the space. Erik’s whole body was buzzing down to the marrow at the confession that seemed accidental. By this point, Leah was in tears and he wasn’t sure how to react. So many conflicting feelings swirling in him at once, and his first instinct was to push them away.  The last person who told Erik that he was loved was his father, and those memories had long since faded; there had been no one since. Even if someone ever gave Erik a second look, he had his ways of isolating himself and keeping him away from _this._ But he knew he felt the same, and that’s what tore him apart. He loved this girl, and it was because he loved her that he wanted her to be on his side...just in case. He hated to worry her, he hated to see her cry. But this was needed, and it was needed more than she would ever know.

“Listen,” He got up and approached Leah before he wrapped an arm around her; she was trembling. “I’m gonna find a way to make this work. You gotta trust me. I just...I need you with me on this. I need a queen for my kingdom,” He gave her a weak smile, knowing that it usually calmed her. He wanted more than anything for her to be calm. “I mean, who else gon’ carry my future princes and princesses, huh? C’mon, stop crying, baby...” Erik slowly wiped away Leah’s tears before he allowed himself to look in her eyes, searching for some sign that would solidify her place with him. He knew that there was no one else he’d want for what he was about to unleash upon those who halted the natural progression. It was supposed to be this way. The New World Order, with he and his woman at the head of the monarchy. He couldn’t visualize it any other way.

Leah still had this expression of concern, but she didn’t seem resistant. A good sign. “...I don’t want anyone to get hurt in this, Erik,” She finally said.

Erik’s fingertips slowly slid up her back, and his expression softened a bit once he felt the arch in her back. “I’ll try not to,” A lie. He’d do what he had to do, but his current focus was on coaxing her. “All I can promise for now is that I’ll keep you safe through this. Do you trust me on that?” He continued to rub her back.

“You’re asking me to trust you with my life,” Leah clarified.

He didn’t take his eyes off her. “You’ve been trusting me with that since you met me. Now I need it in writing,” He raised an eyebrow.

Her fingertips slowly rose up his scarred chest, and he felt this rush that overtook his body as her hands cupped his face, the softness of her lips setting a fire within him. “I trust you,” She sealed the deal.

Erik’s beaming smile was full of hope, of promise, and of pure delight. All would soon be fair in love, and in bloodshed.


	4. Darkside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leah finds liberation in debauchery. Spoiler: she's also terrible. Also, Erik secedes from the union.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING THERE'S BLOOD AND SHIT IN THIS CHAPTER. Song Inspiration: Darkside/Gone x Dr. Dre

The shooting range seemed to be nearly empty—at least, that’s how the parking lot looked. The ride there seemed to be silent aside from the radio playing. Erik sat at the wheel, relaxed in his stance as the car pulled around towards the back of the facility; he glanced towards the passenger seat, noting his lover’s fidgeting hands. “You nervous?” He asked.

He was met with large brown eyes, and he tried not to smile as he watched the nerved lick of her lips. “No.”

“You sure?” He reached over and gently nudged her chin. “No worries, Lee. I got you,” He assured, and she nodded as he shut off the engine.

Erik got out of the truck before walking around and helping Leah out of the other side. Grabbing a small metal suitcase out of the backseat, the two headed inside the building, bypassing the actual range before stepping into the reception area at the front. “Yo, Ryan!” Erik’s voice boomed through the small area, and his brows raised at the sight of the short and portly man that came from the back office.

“Well, I’ll be goddamned. Killmonger, how’s it hanging my man?” The man’s accent was doused in New York grit, and the two shared a quick handshake. “It’s been a while. Thought you forgot all about me due to your new job,” He was kidding, but a slick comment was still slick.

“Had some time off to hang with the commoners,” Erik shot back, chuckling before throwing an arm around Leah’s shoulders. “Plus, I gotta get this one on game,” He said, glancing down at the female with a proud smile.

“So, this is her?” Ryan asked, and he let out a small laugh. “She doesn’t look like your type. I should take her off your hands,” He joked.

“Don’t make me tell the Mrs.,” Erik shook his head. “We got two hours, like we agreed?”

“Like we agreed. The door’s locked and I’ve cancelled all appointments for the next two hours. Enjoy,” Ryan nodded before returning to his office.

Erik led Leah back to the range before sat the suitcase on the counter, unlocking and opening it. Inside was the Smith and Wesson M&P pistol that was once his only cherished partner. Post-military discharge consisted of two years of mercenary work and a year of contract killing—those three years consisted of constant nights at hotels, a life in the shadows, and no friendly touch aside from the cold of steel between his fingers. He didn’t think he’d ever pick the pistol up again, but he couldn’t use anything else to teach his mate how to handle herself.

He handed the gun to Leah, who seemed to be curious about the steel. “Stand at the counter and shoot,” Erik watched as she stepped towards one of the lanes, a paper target planted at the end of it.

“It’s that easy,” She raised an eyebrow, and he nodded. He wanted to see what she’d do.

He watched as she positioned herself, and he slowly walked behind her, standing some steps away. “Don’t we need earmuffs or something?” She asked.

“Don’t sweat that. Just shoot.”

The gunshot rang through the area, and Leah stumbled back slightly before she caught herself. “Shit,” She hissed. Erik quietly watched the trembling in her hands, and he glanced back at the target and how the corner of the paper was hanging from the shot that Leah had made. She looked back at him for some guidance, huffing when she was given none. She turned back around and positioned herself again, and Erik glanced her over before he closed in on his position behind her.

“Like this,” He began to reposition her arms. “You want it to feel like an extension of your arm—if it feels heavy that means you’re holding it wrong,” He used his foot to slightly widen her stance next. “Whole body’s gotta be in balance, Lee. Now, breathe deeply. You should always shoot on the exhale,” Another gunshot rang through the air, and Erik placed his chin against Leah’s shoulder, glancing at the clear shot through the ‘stomach’ of the target. He tried his damned hardest not to take a whiff of her hair or nuzzle into her neck. “Good. Aim for the head this time,” He watched as she repositioned herself, and let off another shot. A small smirk crossed his face as he watched the ‘forehead’ suddenly be invaded with a hole. “That’s my girl,” He squeezed her hip gently.

“You really think I’m gonna need to know how to use a gun?” Leah chuckled as she looked back at Erik, and he noticed the slight excitement in her eyes. She had been complaining about this outing since he told her earlier in the morning to get out of bed for a ‘gun range date,’ but she seemed to be warming up to it now. “I mean, I really hope it doesn’t come down to that in any scenario,” She said.

“I would hope it wouldn’t either. But in case it does, you need to be ready,” He kissed her temple before he pulled away from her. “Can’t let niggas catch you slippin’. That’s the number one rule,” He walked towards a switch on the wall, pushing the button before the target began to move forward. Leah grabbed the paper once it was close enough, and he watched as she seemed to inspect the paper. “This first shot was terrible,” She lamented.

“We’ll say it was a flesh wound. Maybe a warning shot,” He had to work on her confidence. “Those last two shots were good, though.”

“Oh? I’ll be a real slick shooter before long,” He noticed her cheesy smile, and he rolled his eyes before cocking a small smirk.

“Sure. Stick with me, and you will be,” He grabbed another target before sticking it to the automatic crane, sending it back towards the wall. He took the old target from Leah before he swatted at her ass quickly. “Go ahead and try again,” He leaned back against the wall, his stance a bit more relaxed.

The two continued through the targets until Erik was out of bullets, and he took the time out the survey the rest of the targets. Leah was a bit spotty on some of the shots but for the most part, she was becoming more comfortable with the firearm. He was impressed at how quick she was learning despite obviously being raised in a way where she wouldn’t have any brush with such things. He felt like he was doing the right thing by exposing her to the rougher things and toughening her polished edges. He didn’t just want a pretty girl on his arm; he needed a woman with a warrior’s heart to stand by him. He didn’t want to compromise her personality, but merely wanted to mold her emotional stamina just a bit more.

Leah’s one request for the day was that Erik balance out the day with something she wanted to do; adhering to that, the two covered their more nefarious tracks and spent the last of their day at an ice cream shop. The girl ate sweets probably more than she ate real food, so she was more than satisfied with ending the day with ice cream. The two held up a corner booth and while Leah was nearly tearing through her strawberry cheesecake ice cream, Erik slowly ate his double chocolate cookie dough scoops.

“Hm...’Rik?” He raised an eyebrow and directed his attention to Leah, who was licking some ice cream off her lips. “You know...I been wanting to ask you something,” She said.

“About?” He sat his spoon in his treat before sitting the cup on the table.

“Well...your family,” He instinctively tensed at the mention of what little he had in that department. For the most part, he only had his father, and that didn’t seem to last nearly for what Erik wanted it to. “You don’t have to answer, I’m just curious,” She mumbled.

They were silent for a moment, and he watched as she returned to her ice cream. “As far as I know, my pops was a hustler,” Leah’s eyes flickered back to Erik as he began to speak. “He did his best to try to shield that from me, but let’s be honest, everybody was trying to get a piece of the pie back then. We wasn’t living in no fancy high-rise, but with the job he said he had, there was no way he wasn’t out there hustling,” As he spoke, he could vividly remember his father reminding him of budgets and the teasing he got at school for having to be in the free lunch program. However, he also remembered the trips to the ball court and the Christmas mornings—ten Christmas mornings would be what Erik would get with the only family he knew. He could only truly remember the last three, but they were memories he held onto. “Regardless, that was my nigga. Taught me some valuable things,” He mumbled. This was odd...almost painful to think about.

“Do you ever miss him?” Leah’s next question gained no response at first, not because Erik didn’t want to answer, but he wasn’t sure how. He technically had a chance to see his father one last time because of the King’s Ritual, but he didn’t take the advantage he probably should have now that he was looking back. He never thought about looking back before; that wasn’t his thing. At least, not until lately.

Erik merely shrugged at the question before he glanced out the window. “I guess,” He formed some type of answer just so the girl wasn’t left empty handed, but the words didn’t feel fulfilling for him—he was certain the sentiment could be shared on her end, too. “You ever lost somebody before?” He asked.

“My best friend,” Leah was biting on her cone and was just about done with her food. “Drunk driver struck her car the summer after my freshman year of college,” Erik could recall photos of Leah with a woman in her bedroom at her parents’ house—considering that he had met two of her college friends and one neighbor that made up her friendship circle, he knew that the one woman he had only seen in photos was the friend in question. “It took me a while to get over it, mostly because she had just gotten her life on track and everything. It was like, just as she got a chance to change her life—...”

“...Everything was taken from her,” Erik finished the sentence, and Leah nodded before she leaned back against the plush seat of the booth. “How did you get over it?” He asked.

“I figured that she’d rather me live my life and be happy than to be stuck on her. Her life was over, but it didn’t mean mine had to be,” Leah’s head rested against Erik’s shoulder, and he glanced down to watch as she fiddled with the silver cross around her neck. “And I mean, nobody really ‘gets over’ losing a loved one. At least, not in my opinion. You just learn to go on, and allow the pain to heal itself,” She shrugged.

“Does it make you feel insecure?” This was an interesting conversation. Erik was curious about her thoughts on loss; although she hadn’t lost her parents, she had some idea of what came with the concept of death, and it gave him insight to his own dealings with it.

“About?” She took his hand with hers, gently running her fingertips along his palm.

“About losing someone else. Let’s say you meet someone and they become a fixture in your world. Do you ever get anxious about possibly losing them?” His eyes stayed on her, but her focus seemed to be on the lines in his palm.

“Have you ever been anxious about losing someone, Erik?”

“You can’t question my question.”

“I did, though. So, answer it.”

The two were eye to eye now, and he furrowed his eyebrows before he shook his head. _Always gotta get your way,_ He thought. “I get anxious sometimes. There’s not many people that come into my life to make me anxious like that, though,” It was something he didn’t want to investigate. He hadn’t come to terms with the thought of even having feelings, let alone having the feelings that he had towards the one fixture in his life. He couldn’t even bring himself to tell Leah that he loved her back, simply because of manifestation. He was a firm believer of making things into reality just by speaking it, and voicing what was locked within him would make it even more real. The realer it was, the more tangible the loss could become. He couldn’t lose this. He refused to.

“I see,” Leah seemed to take the answer for what it was, and Erik was thankful. However, what she’d say next would bother him: “I get anxious. I’m anxious now,” She was now eating the melting remains of his ice cream and while he usually chastised her for taking his food, he allowed it out of the shock of her statement. There were some women who he had brought into his bed who begged him not to drop them when it was time to—they’d go as far as saying that they didn’t want to lose him. He never believed it, but Leah’s claim was instantly accepted. It scared Erik, though. He was being valued, wanted, and cherished. Now, she was making it clear that losing him was something she didn’t want. This wasn’t her first time saying it, but the sensation that overtook the man in reaction made it feel like it was.

She was like him, in a way. Sometimes, it was hard for Leah to just say what she felt outright but unlike Erik, she always said just enough for him to know exactly how she felt. This was what now made his new ideas more complicated and more important. Important, because everything now was not just about what he wanted, but how she would fit into his wants. Complicated, because of the liability. He could lose her at any time; the thought haunted him. It made him want to break away from her, for her own good. But his attachment had grown too strong, and he refused to part ways with who he felt was his kindred soul. She was the silk to his sand, and he’d be damned if he didn’t find a way to have the justice he desired with the woman he craved. He could balance both—he’d find a way.

After the ice cream shop, the two returned to the rental home that Erik had bought a year back for ‘vacations;’ he had convinced T’Challa that the two needed to be in America for a while to work on international affairs between Wakanda and the United States. While Leah did the actual work of keeping the peace between the two super countries, Erik quietly laid the groundwork for his master plan. The three-bedroom and two-and-a-half-bathroom home laid by the Malibu coast, with private beach property and a perfect view of the sun setting on the ocean every night. It was picturesque and private, and it was the perfect headquarters for the future King and Queen.

“You wanna come shower with me?” Was Leah’s question the moment Erik locked the front door behind them, and he glanced at the woman as she stood at the foot of the stairs. Lecherous eyes glossed over her frame, and the killer flashed a small grin before he followed her up the staircase.

The hot shower didn’t come without some carnal extracurricular, and the two exited the bathroom looking even more flustered than they did walking in. Leah took to the vanity to get her hair ready for the night, while Erik got dressed in his night clothes and listened idly to the news.

_—The 52-year-old crime boss, previously convicted of extortion, has recently been released due to new findings and evidence in the crime that brought about one of the biggest trials in 2016,_ Erik’s ears perked before he glanced over at the flat screen television that hung on the wall. _Richard Price, also known as Dice, is largely known as the kingpin of the Crimson Widow Organization, and was one of the top most wanted criminals before his incarceration in early 2017,_ The reporter finished.

“I’ll be goddamned,” The man stared at the mugshot photo that flashed across the screen, pure hatred seeping into his entire body language.

“You know that man?” Leah was twisting her hair as she spoke, and Erik chuckled lowly before shaking his head.

“Something like that,” He mumbled. Dice wasn’t a friend of any sorts: more like the one that got away. But he wouldn’t get away for very long.

* * *

 

The panoramic windows of the study brought in so much light that no lamps were needed during the day. The privacy of the trees and shrubbery outside painted a natural backdrop, while books lined the two walls. At the back of the room, photos of African landscapes hung against the wall in perfect lining. At the head of the desk sat the American Madman, glasses on his face and his nose nearly pressed against a stapled stack of papers. Two other men sat in the room, traditional Wakandan garb draping their bodies. Sitting on the desk was a closed suitcase. “...This all you could get out of that?” Erik raised a brow as he looked the men over.

“King T’Challa has the Vibranium mines under close inspection due to our new trade and exchange policies with the outside world. We did all we could for you, Advisor, but we didn’t want to blow our cover,” The portlier of the two men was the mouthpiece, while his tall and slender partner seemed to be there for show. “However, we can always try to get in on next month’s shipping,” He bargained.

“Nah, I’m good with this. It’s all we’ll need,” Erik tossed two sacks onto the table. “That should be enough for you to find a place for a while until we’re ready,” He explained, and the taller figure took the bags before they stood to their feet.

“We truly appreciate you, Advisor. Our families will be overjoyed to hear of the news,” The fatter man spoke again, and Erik cracked a charming smile.

“I bet they will. I’ll keep what you’ve done for me in mind. Thank you both,” Erik nodded towards the door to dismiss them, and the two began towards the door before opening it.

“Good day, miss,” The two bowed to Leah, who gave them a shy wave before leading them down the hallway to see them out of the house.

Erik slowly unlocked and opened the suitcase before he licked over his lips, eying the element that sat inside the case. This was all he needed to start what he wanted to do—everything else had already fallen into place, and now he was just biding his time until it was time to truly begin. He heard soft footsteps against the wooden floor, and his eyes lifted to see his lover return to the study. “You made sure they got in their ship safely?” He asked.

“Mhm,” She glanced over at the open case, and Erik noticed the mesmerized look on her face. “That’s pure Vibranium,” She assumed.

“Yep. You must have only seen it after Lil’ Princess condenses it,” Vibranium at its purest was probably one of the most dangerous things in the world, and was hardly ever handled by bare hands—most of the time the element was condensed for regular handling. “This is going to be the key to our future, baby. We’re so close now,” Erik seemed to be in a trance, staring intently at the element.

“We still have more to do?” She tilted her head, and he nodded as he finally closed the suitcase and stoo to his feet.

“Go get dressed. I have another lesson for you,” He said, and Leah furrowed her eyebrows before sucking her teeth.

“The last time you said you had a ‘lesson’ for me, we ended up sparring in the backyard,” She complained as she headed towards the door. “You nearly took out my eye!”

“You have two. Stop bitchin’,” Erik laughed softly as he watched her middle finger fly into the air. “Maybe later,” He called after her, pulling his phone out of his pocket before dialing a number. He pressed the device to his ear, waiting for the line to connect. His nostrils flared gently when he heard the breathing on the other end. “Yo.”

“...Killmonger.”

“Is he at the spot?”

“Yeah. We just got him comfortable.”

“Got it. We’re on the way.”

Erik hung up the phone before he briefly pulled at his sweatpants, eventually leaving the study.

Los Angeles traffic was one thing Erik didn’t miss about being back home—having to sit bumper to bumper with people who refused to drive well wasn’t too fitting for his temper. However, it was a little easier to deal with when he had a nice view in the passenger seat. Leah seemed to be in her own world, fiddling with the radio and singing along with the tracks that enticed her to do so. He remembered how her mother boasted Leah’s experience with the school choir and how the girl had ‘pipes to put the greats to shame.’ Most would think it was a parent gassing their child beyond belief, but it was Erik’s honest opinion that his girl was a little songbird. The melodic yet chilling tones of her voice was probably one of the most attractive things about her, but it was clear that she was building some sort of emotional wall. He hadn’t told her where they were going or what they were doing, but he figured she would need the wall.

Eventually they did get to their destination—the mansion in Beverly Hills was as big as three of Erik’s home, and probably cost about that much. The Roman-inspired architecture was perfect and matched nearly all the homes that sat on the block. Leah’s face nearly pressed against the tinted glass of the Rover, and she sighed as she glanced around. “So...what lesson is there to learn in a place like this?” She asked.

“You’ll see,” Erik seemed a lot more into his head now than he was before—he was barely blinking as he stopped in front of the iron gate of the home. Pressing a 4-digit code, he watched the gates slowly part, driving up the winding pavement before parking in front of the steps. Once he shut off the engine, he and Leah got out of the car before they headed up the steps towards the wooden doors. With three powerful knocks and a ring of the doorbell, one of the doors swung open, revealing a heavily tattooed man. “’Sup,” He and Erik dapped quickly, and the man let the couple in before locking the door behind them. “Where is he?”

“Livin’ room.”

Erik led Leah towards the living room, and the entire room was empty—no furniture, no décor, and no people besides the one man who sat in the chair in the middle of the room. Tied up and gagged, the man looked so uncomfortable and bound up, but Erik seemed to be unfazed by the scene or by the frantic and muffled talking coming from the man. Big blue eyes were nearly bloodshot as tears seemed to roll down his pale face, and silvery-white hair was disheveled atop his head. “Dice. Long time no see, my man. How’s life been?” Erik slowly took off the gag before the man began to cough.

“No...it c-can’t be you. Everyone told me you were dead,” Dice’s thickened Italian accent made his English a little harder to decipher.

“Real niggas don’t die, my friend,” Erik smirked softly before he shook his head. “I’d love to sit down for tea and chat it up, but I still got a job to finish. 100 kills as a CK, and you were the one weasel that slipped out of my grasp. I lost out on a million dollars, fucking with yo’ fat ass,” The man frowned as Dice writhed and rocked against the chair, seemingly looking for comfort. Erik shook his head as he pulled a pair of gloves from his pocket, putting them on. “But I’ll let that part go. What I won’t let go, though, is that you really took a prison sentence just to escape me. Fuckin’—...” Hand balled into a fist, he reeled his right arm back before landing a solid punch in the man’s face.

Dice’s head snapped back at the force of the blow, the momentum causing him to fall back with the chair. Now, bound to the chair and on the floor, the man wailed in pain as blood spurted from his nose. “You are a fucking lunatic,” He spat.

“My feelings are hurt,” Erik’s sarcasm seemed to drip from his statement, gently running his fingers across the now sensitive knuckles on his hand. “But here’s how good I’m feeling. I’m not even gonna kill you today,” He paused before a smile spread across his face. “No, see, I’m a good guy. So, I’ll let you die by the hand of a beautiful lady.”

The cocking of a gun came from the corner of the room, and both Leah and Erik looked back to see the tattooed man, gripping the barrel of a standard shotgun. The man held the gun out towards Leah, who stared at the piece before looking back at Erik. “I can’t,” She mumbled.

“You can,” Erik nodded towards the gun, and Leah turned to look at the gun again, slowly taking on the handle before taking it from the silent companion. She slowly made her way to where Erik stood, and she stared down at Dice, who was now looking between the couple with an intense terror. “Remember what I taught you...” He watched as Leah slowly began to position herself, her hands trembling as she pointed the barrel of the gun at the angry and petrified victim.

“Fuck you, Killmonger! Fuck you and your little bitch!” Dice spat. “You’re all the same! Nothing but a bunch of ungrateful, ignorant little nig—...”

Suddenly, Dice’s head bounced against the white carpeted floor, pieces of bone and flesh suddenly mingling with his hair. The splash of blood splattered on the floor and even onto the two due to how close they were, and Leah shrieked in horror as she stepped back. “Oh my God. I didn’t mean to, I didn’t mean to!” She rambled.

Erik’s eyes were dark as he looked over the scene, his blood pumping with adrenaline. There it was: that old feeling of euphoria that came with not just the kill itself, but the accomplishment of besting someone who thought they couldn’t be outsmarted. He wouldn’t say he got so much of a thrill in murder that he would ever turn to it serially, but there was something creative about being able to express the contained anger and rage that seemed to fill him most of the time. It was...cathartic, to say the least. And now, the love of his life had committed her first kill—the kill he had been trying to fulfill for years. He was bursting rockets of pride from within.

He glanced at the girl, who was still trembling and staring down at the limp lump of matter that now laid on the ground. The instinctual need to comfort switched on in Erik like a button had been pushed, and he pulled the girl into his arms as she took deep breaths to calm her panicking nerves. “He was just talking and I wanted him to stop. I didn’t...”

Erik reached to grip her chin, wiping away the stray tear that fell from her eye. A dot of blood got picked up under his thumb, and smudged across her cheek. The dark crimson streak contrasted against her brown skin, and he licked over his lips as he admired his love, dirtied with the blood of his enemy. He had seen her in so many ways, but _this_ had to be the sexiest thing he had ever seen. He pressed his forehead to hers, ignoring the confused look on the tatted guest’s face.

“He disrespected me...and you, most importantly. He had to go,” Erik began, stopping to slightly turn his head and kiss away another of Leah’s tears. “That’s all these damn colonizers. Disrespectful little shits who think they’re better than us because they’re white. They stole, pillaged, raped, and defiled so many things...he’s just like the rest of them, baby. You’re aiding what’s inevitable,” His smooth and coaxing tone seemed to make Leah’s once tense stance soften. “I’m so proud of you,” The warmth of his voice was chilling in context.

He kissed her gently, and he looked down at Dice’s body before he took the gun from Leah’s hand. Passing it to his subordinate, he nodded. “Make this disappear,” He ordered, and he led his woman out of the mansion. His spotless record was back intact. But it was as they said before; Killmonger never lets a victim live.

* * *

 

The media had been buzzing about Dice’s disappearance for about a week before a body turned up. By the time police got to him there wasn’t much left to bring back to his wife and son. It was one of the downsides of the job—the after effect and the people who got hit by the event. Judging by their reactions, however, it didn’t seem that the man would be terribly missed. Erik lazily watched the round table discussion on CNN as they discussed who could have possibly killed the man, and why. No links traced back to any family member, and most of Dice’s adversaries were already dead or locked under such sever confinement that even pulling the strings from prison was impossible. Everyone was stumped. Good.

The living room was bathed in the glow of the incoming evening thanks to the views of the backyard and the beach beyond it, and the scent of earthy mint seemed to spread throughout the open space. Strains of weed sat on the table, along with a grinder and gutted backwood cigar shells. Smoke poured from the male’s mouth, and he reached for the remote before pointing it backwards and pressing a button. The windows behind him parted slowly, and the scent of the ocean soon mingled with his weed. The combined sounds of the waves in the distance and the cool breeze rushing in created a perfect storm of relaxation, and he sank into the couch with a small sigh.

He heard Leah coming down the steps, but didn’t see her due to his closed eyes. He opened his eyes and was welcomed by a freshly showered beauty, her skin seemingly glowing from the moisture of her skin. Her hair was pulled back into a youthful ponytail, allowing the soft structure of her face to get the exposure it deserved. Clad in a t-shirt and cotton shorts, she looked every bit of relaxed as he fe;t despite her sobriety. Erik’s mouth was watering, and he couldn’t bother to be ashamed of his hunger for her.

“You’re having too good of a time with this shit,” Leah scolded softly, and Erik just let out an amused grunt as he kept his eyes on her. “What are we having for dinner?” She asked, and he shrugged.

“You can order something. I ain’t in no position to cook shit and I’m sure you don’t feel like cooking,” He watched as she moved into his lap, her hand sliding into the pocket of his sweats. More than likely she was getting his phone, but he shifted his hips gently, feeling her fingertips brush against his length. He bit into his lip, stifling a laugh at her warning expression. “What?”

“Stop being a little slut,” She mumbled, and he let out a laugh as he watched her put in the code for his phone. His arm wrapped around her waist before sliding into her shorts, resting his hand against her bare behind. “Erik, c’mon, stop playing!” She giggled when he squeezed at her ass, trying to focus on scrolling through his DoorDash application.

“Order whatever you wanna eat, baby. I don’t care what you get, you know what I like,” He mumbled, not letting up on the petting and rubbing. Her flesh seemed to hold in his palm like butter, and now he was just doing it for further relaxation. “Actually, never mind—I want pizza and wings,” He requested.

“Supreme and hot lemon pepper?” She asked, and he nodded as she continued to tap and swipe across the screen of his phone. “Done. I got Sprite too, just in case you got thirsty,” Locking the device again, Leah turned around to place it on the coffee table. Now that Leah seemed to be unoccupied with anything else, Erik took full advantage of the moment, killing off the roach of his blunt with one hand while he groped his woman with the other. “Nigga you being heavy handed as shit,” She chuckled as Erik placed the finished blunt into the ashtray on the table.

The man didn’t regard the comment, but used both hands to feel on her now that he was finished with his blunt. His eyelids lowered as he laid his head against the back of the sofa, gazing at Leah as she moved to get comfortable on his lap. “You know,” His voice was heavy and sluggish, the throaty and deep chuckle indicating just how relaxed her truly was. “You really should be riding me right now.”

He noticed the slight tensing of Leah’s body as she sat upon his lap and even in his clouded state, he read her body language and the line between hesitance and desire. She wasn’t one to be horny all the time—that was mostly his position in the duo—but he noticed how open and submissive she was when they did become sexual with one another. She was, to a degree, his good girl. However, Erik’s curiosity always got the best of him at the most random of times. He felt like she had it in her to take control, and not just in the bedroom. She had all the makings to be something dangerous, but she still had a bit of innocence. While that was perfect for him in any other scenario, he wanted to push her now. “Is that right?” He watched how shy she became—the effect was almost instantaneous.

“That’s right. Actually... I feel like we’ve got one more lesson to do. I gotta teach you how to be a little more confident,” Erik tapped Leah’s thigh as a silent order to rise to her feet, and he waited until she was standing in front of him. His eyes seemed to darken as he glanced over the woman before him, feeling his whole body begin to tingle just at the sight of her. “See, you don’t even know your power. You have no idea what potential you’ve got. But that’s alright...we’ll work on it,” He raised an eyebrow. “Take off your clothes. Slowly. I want you to tease me.”

Leah’s brows furrowed; maybe it was out of confusion, prudent disgust, or maybe she was taken aback by the sudden desire that seemed to radiate off of her man’s body language. Regardless of what it was, Erik didn’t move an inch and the expectant look on his face showed that even with him being so relaxed and seemingly in a good mood, he was dead serious about his request. His hands slowly rubbed up and down his thighs as he gathered enough patience to watch Leah slowly peel off her clothes, allowing her time to get into the mood without listening to his inner self and just tearing them off her himself. The sunset had reached its peak, and now the room, along with his lover, was bathed in a fiery glow. Leah’s clothes soon sat on the floor in a pile, and Erik took a moment to bask in her image, from the curls on her head to her white-painted toes. His hands were itching, and suddenly the calm that was in him turned into a hyper awareness. He needed to touch her, but he stayed still despite how much he wanted to already break rules he hadn’t even spoken of yet. “Do whatever you need to do to get a rise out of me. I’m not allowed to do anything unless you say so,” He laid the rules out plainly.

“I’m in charge...?” She asked. He nodded before putting out the blunt and leaving the remainder in the ashtray. “Starting now?”

“Starting now.”

A curl fell out of Leah’s ponytail as she pressed her lips together, the hair falling in her face before she nodded briefly, not entirely looking him in the eyes. He wasn’t sure what was going through her mind or what was up her sleeve, and he tried to endure the helplessness that filled him. Even though he doubted she would do anything to harm or truly degrade him, this was far from what he was used to. The roles were switched, and now he could only wait to see what Leah would do to take advantage of the reversal. “Lay back...” She finally whispered, and he shifted in his seat before beginning to lay back against the seat of the sofa.

It seemed like slow motion had activated on the environment as he watched Leah get on top of him, situating herself until her thighs were nearly swallowing his head entirely. He still ached to touch her soft skin, and now he was delirious from the scent of her body wash and of her already wet center. “Eat,” She pressed her lower lips against his mouth, and he grunted lowly as he felt her grip at his twists tightly. “Time for your meal, Killmonger.”

Erik closed his eyes and allowed himself to get lost in the taste of her—flavorless yet sweet all at once. The sensual roll of her hips against his mouth seemed to go perfectly with the rhythm of his tongue as he allowed his mouth to investigate every part of her center. Soft moans and whimpers filled his ears like a symphony, and the wet sounds of her seemed to make it harder for him not to want to touch her or himself. It wasn’t entirely against the rules to touch himself, but he wanted her to feel completely in control. However, she was too quiet. He had to find a way to get her to be more vocal without breaking his role. He pulled his mouth away before taking a breath, feeling the cool air against his damp cheeks. “Am I doing this right?” He asked, and she nodded, the small pout of dissatisfaction on her face almost making him want to laugh. She was in need. “I need to know I’m doing this right, baby. Please,” He lowered his voice. “Let me know what pleases you.”

He found himself delighted by the moan that left her mouth, suddenly surrounded by her essence again—she was all but suffocating him with her body, but he didn’t care. Hell, this would be one satisfying way to die. He continued the skillful twirls and laps of his thickened tongue, his eyes upon her as he watched the alternating swift and slow bucks of her hips. He squinted a bit as he heard her mutter curses and other filth, chuckling softly against her mound when their eyes met. Her lips parted a bit, the corners of her mouth turning into a sweet smile. “...You’re enjoying watching me,” She realized, and Erik noticed the spark that he was searching for. “You love pleasing me, don’t you? Nasty motherfucker. Keep eating this pussy, ‘Rik,” She bit into her lip as she tightened her grip on his hair, causing him to wince slightly before nibbling on her swollen nub. “Shit,” She hissed. “Don’t you fucking stop. Not until you make me cum all over your pretty ass face. That’s what you want, hm? You want to wear my cum on your face like a badge of honor, don’t you?”

_Shit._ He was so hard that it was starting to hurt, but the adrenaline that came with the shock of her vulgar tongue was overwhelming to the point that his body went numb. Leah knew enough about Erik to push all the right buttons at the right time, and now he was working his mouth desperately to get her to do just what she taunted. He made it a point to be ahead of her speed to overstimulate and overwhelm her body, so when her hips began to rock and buck with a fervor, he shook his head furiously before her moans strained out and evolved to outright cries. She pulled his hair with a dangerous force and his eyes rolled behind lowered lids as he sloppily sipped every drop of his lover.

Leah shamelessly moved to sit upon Erik’s chest, and she stared down at the male who looked completely dazed and delirious with her essence sticking to his cheeks, chin, and mouth. She dragged her middle and index fingers against his cheek, and he instantly wrapped his lips around them, sucking off the juices as he slowly closed his eyes. “Good boy,” She chuckled, and he smirked inwardly, giving her fingers a playful bite, cracking an eye open just wide enough to watch her move to straddle his lap. The weight of her against his swollen length was almost too much to bear. “Get out of your shirt, it’s wet.”

He followed her directions, tossing the dampened shirt onto the floor before he leaned back on his elbows, propping himself up just enough to watch Leah’s fingers gently run against the commemorative scars that decorated his chest. Her hips began a slow winding against his lap and he moaned before he could catch himself. This was killing him to not be able to have her as he wished to; by now, he would have been deep inside her without remorse. But he was holding on for the sake of her building her confidence. He’d have his moment to shine, but first he had to get her where he wanted her to be.

He managed to contain himself as he watched her pull at his sweats, and he lifted his legs as she did her hips, teaming up in the task of getting him completely nude. Leah resumed her seat in his lap, and she sighed softly at the skin-to-skin contact that was now in play. She wrapped one arm around his neck, while the other held him long enough for her to slide on. Her warmth surrounded his length immediately, and the soaking sensations nearly made him bust on the spot. Erik grunted through gritted teeth as he attempted to pull himself together, staring Leah down with a slightly impatient face as she slowly grinded on him. While he was losing his grip, she seemed to be content with the slow pacing, the soft whimpers and spasming of her walls giving away just how tight she was compared to his size. “Goddamn it,” She mumbled, her eyes falling closed as she reached to loosen the tie out of her hair. Her curls fell back gracefully as she tilted her hair back, and once again, the killer was subdued. She was a force, a wonder that had yet to be truly explored. Erik wished he knew the source of her power, and was kind of thankful that she didn’t quite grip the hold she had on him. He’d surely be in trouble if that day ever came. “Rock your hips, ‘Rik,” She moaned. “Fuck me back.” It was all the invitation that the man needed to start the deep and slow rock of his hips, guiding his length inside her with the same tenderness that she seemed to be giving off. It was merely a tease at this point, but he would take what he could get. Her chest heaved heavily as her hazed eyes met his, and her nails raked the back of his scalp. “What’s my name?” She whispered.

“Leah,” He responded, and she smiled gently.

“And who am I to you?”

“You are my Queen.”

She attempted to clamp her small hand around his hand, and he gulped behind her palm as she let out a small moan, her thighs gently trembling against his legs. “Show me your loyalty. Show me all of it,” She ordered, leaning up into his ear before her soft voice filled his head like a chaotic song. “Take it all out on me. Show me you’re my King, N’Jadaka.”

It was the last switch, and now Erik was having an out of body experience; it was like his reality was shifting in and out. He didn’t remember pinning her to the couch, but there she was, under him and screaming his name as he slammed himself into her. His hands roughly gripped any part of her skin he could access, and the thrashing of his body gave an energy that was worlds away from the role he had pinned himself to. There was an equal footing now. He had given her the chance to realize just how powerful she was and in turn, gained even more power in himself. A virgin, he was nowhere near. However, this was unlike anything he had ever experienced. He had to almost die for _this._ For support, for common ground, for fun, for ecstasy...for happiness. He was so happy here.

He felt damn near dizzy when he finally shot his seed inside her, his grip tight on her neck as he watched her whimper and cry for him. He finally calmed himself long enough to loosen his choke, and he wiped away the tears that snuck out of her reddened eyes. There were already marks trying to show themselves on her neck, but she somehow looked even more at peace despite how flustered and nearly ravaged she appeared. “I love you,” She rasped.

His fingers raked through her curls before he pressed his forehead to hers, taking a breath before he used his other hand to hold her close to him. He was silent as he stared her down, watching as she closed her eyes. “I love you, too.”

By the time Erik carried Leah up to their bedroom, she was already fast asleep. He cleaned her up and got her dressed before putting her to bed, and then he took his own shower before returning downstairs to clean up the living room. In the midst of putting away his weed paraphernalia, he was interrupted by the loud banging on the door.

Instantly, Erik was suspicious—nobody knew anyone knew he lived here unless they were invited to his home, and he could only think of a couple of people who would want to see him. Before he could reach the safe where his gun was, he heard the knock again, and a familiar voice: “Advisor N’Jadaka!” It was the General of the Dora Milaje. He knew her annoying ass when he heard her. He approached the door before opening it, seeing she and her right-hand woman, Ayo, standing at the door. He had dealt with some of the Dora in both alliance and in war, but he knew that _these two_ being on his doorstep meant that his cousin was here to visit. T’Challa only really traveled with those two.

“You knocking hella hard, do you know what time it is, Okoye?” Erik scolded, and the woman stared him down, her top lip lifting in a snarl.

“The King has come to speak to you,” She spoke through gritted teeth, and he sucked his teeth, gesturing for them to walk inside. The two women stepped aside to allow T’Challa to walk inside, but as they were about to walk inside, Erik shut the door in their faces, locking the door.

“Hell no,” Erik mumbled to himself. He was alright with T’Challa coming in, but he didn’t want either of those bitches or their energy in his home. He walked to the living room, seeing T’Challa quietly standing by the window as he looked out the window. “What’s good with it?”

Erik didn’t anticipate seeing T’Challa this soon. He and Leah had a couple more weeks out in the States before they returned to Wakanda, and the two would formally give the ‘big news.’ But it seemed that the Wakandan King had plans of his own; regardless of it, Erik would hold his composure and not show his contempt...at least, not yet.

“Did you kill that kingpin, N’Jadaka? And do not lie to me...my patience is thin.”

The room instantly grew more tense, and Erik kept his eyes on the man; T’Challa didn’t move an inch from the window, his eyes transfixed on the barely visible backyard. For the most part, there were some lights to illuminate the terrace area, but the beach beyond it was swallowed by the night. Erik could see his cousin’s face in the glass’s reflection—T’Challa was disappointed. Angry, even.

“Technically, no,” That was the truth. Leah killed him, not him. “But I had a hand in it,” Erik crossed his arms over his chest. “What business is that of yours?”

“What business is it of mine?” T’Challa let out a bitter laugh. “What business—do you realize who you are? You are a public figure!” The man finally turned to face Erik, and the two men stared each other down. “You scrubbed enough of the grime away to fool everyone else, but I knew it was you. I dug into some things and all signs point to you. You just could _not_ help yourself,” He sighed loudly and ran a hand through his hair before pacing the room. Erik just watched him, his expression emotionless. “I trusted you enough to let you have your own space and you’ve already slipped into old ways! Bast knows what else you’ve gotten into while you were out here,” He groaned.

“Honestly, not much aside from my girlfriend,” Erik laughed, still feeling the high from his weed and his pussy. T’Challa’s expression of brief disgust gave the killer an amused kick in the funny bone, and his laugh only strengthened. “Look, don’t worry about it, bruh. Take it as my resignation,” He said casually. Fuck it. Might as well do it now.

“Excuse me?” T’Challa raised an eyebrow as he stopped his pacing.

Erik shrugged carelessly in response. “You hard of hearing, now? I know you’re old but you can’t use that as an excuse,” He shook his head. “I’m relieving myself of my duties. As a matter of fact, I’m seceding from Wakanda altogether,” He revealed.

“What the fu—...” It was probably the first time T’Challa had ever been this close to swearing since Erik met the man, and he found it kind of funny. Everything was funny to him right now. “I don’t understand. I thought everything was fine. We were doing so well, and now you are throwing it all away, and for what? Some cheap kills and thrills? Are you insane?” He asked.

“I am, a little bit. But insanity’s been making history for a long ass time,” Erik glanced down at the scars on his chest, and he noticed the small crescent-shaped indentures that certainly looked new. He wanted to laugh again, but his focus was slowly pulling him out of his high. “Look, T’Challa. Your way of doing things ain’t doing it for me no more. I gave it a try, it was cute, but not enough for me,” He explained.

“And let me guess, you want to challenge me for my throne again,” T’Challa’s slight moment of hubrice brought Erik into another fit of laughter.

“Your throne?” Erik chuckled before he shook his head. “Nigga, _fuck_ your throne. That shit don’t mean a damn thing when you consider the shameful foundation it sits upon. Nah, I want my _own_ shit. I’m gonna build a country from the ground up,” He had talked to Leah about his plan for a while now, and now the one person who needed to know it was getting the news as well. “I mean, I already have the tools. American support, a great public rep, money, resources, intelligence, some people who would willingly follow me, and a strong woman to help me hold everything down. It won’t be easy, but it’s doable,” _Not to mention, I got some of your citizens and enough Vibranium to skyrocket our economy,_ He thought.

“You really want to do this?” T’Challa’s expression seemed...hurt. “You are an ungrateful little shit!” Oh, yeah. He was _really_ hurt. “You think you can pull this on me after everything you did to my country? After everything you did to _me_?! And even after it all, I spared your life! I gave you a job and tried to give you a safe space...I just wanted us to be a family, N’Jadaka,” He was _seriously_ hurt.

Erik didn’t seem impressed, however. “Let’s get something straight, ya’ _highness._ I didn’t ask for any of the shit you gave me. I told you to throw me in the fuckin’ ocean, but you know what you did? You decided to keep me alive against my will and turn me into your personal assistant so you didn’t have to feel guilty. You gave me a job and tried to play big cousin so you could sleep easily at night. You dead ass should have killed me when you had a chance, but you know what? I thank you for at least _one_ thing; if you had let me die, I would’ve never met Leah, so I’ll at least give you credit for that,” He shook his head. “So, are you done sucking your own dick, now? Because I’m not about to sit here and grovel because you did shit out of guilt. I’m tired of playing by your rules and being a weak ass, fake ass bystander of the real shit going on in this world,” His calm was gone; he was angered, and it showed all in his body language. “And let’s stop with this ‘family shit,’ a’ight? We aren’t family. We will _never_ be family. We stopped being family when your punk ass daddy decided his brother’s life was insignificant enough to kill him and decided that caring for his brother’s son didn’t matter either. You and that entire pathetic bougie bunch can swallow my nuts,” He spat.

“Is that how you really feel?” T’Challa laughed again, and Erik could see the glistening in his eyes as he continued to speak. “Do you think that killing every Colonizer on earth is going to instantly change everything? Because I have done my research and I’m here to inform you that if you suddenly think that they are the only people who devalue us, you are mistaken. Asian people hate us, as do Latinas. There are Afro-Latina people living and breathing who will embrace their Latin roots and spit upon their Black ones. Another ethnicity will merely climb into the spot of Colonizers and continue the cycle of systematic oppression, or worse— _we_ will become the oppressors,” T’Challa’s words were bothering Erik in the worst way, mostly because he had valid points. “This is a huge issue, and it’s not going to end on a drop of a hat, N’Jadaka. I am doing the best I can, but your ideal word does not exist. It cannot be, not at the speed that you want,” The King insisted.

“I’ll find a way to pick out the bad eggs,” Erik said simply.

“You think you’re a God who can choose who lives or dies?”

“Nah, but I can pretend.”

T’Challa’s brow furrowed deeply before he let out a sigh, nodding slowly before he looked to the ground. Erik wasn’t even fazed by the shift in the air; he knew someone giving up on him when he saw it. However, he didn’t need T’Challa’s approval or acceptance. “...Fine,” He mumbled. “I hereby relieve you of your duties. I will also nullify your connections with Wakanda. You will have one week from tonight to return and get your things before you will be barred from freely visiting the country,” The decree was verbally spoken, but Erik was certain that it’d be put into place the moment T’Challa returned home.

“Heard you,” Erik watched the man pass him, and he let out a small breath as he heard the footsteps towards his front door.

“...N’Jadaka,” Erik looked over his shoulder, seeing T’Challa facing the door. “I know this may not matter to you, but I shall pray that the next time we meet, it will be as allies and not as enemies. Because if you choose to meet me in battle and not in alliance, I will give you your death wish. I made the mistake of sparing you—I won’t make that mistake twice,” His threat was the realest thing Erik ever heard the man say. And he _felt_ the sincerity of it.

Erik smirked before he crossed his arms over his chest. “We’ll see about that,” He watched T’Challa leave, and his smirk grew into a smile when the door slammed behind him.


	5. All the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> /Now/ the title actually means something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Inspiration: All the Stars x Kendrick Lamar & SZA. Thanks for reading.

Leah would have to take the trip back to Wakanda alone. Erik had decided that he didn’t need or want to return to the land—he specifically said he’d kill T’Challa and the entire family if he ever stepped foot in Wakanda again—so she would have to face the people she had grown to form relationships with, without her partner in crime. She didn’t fear them, but she wasn’t sure how she would explain her role in the situation that would cause them to understand her stance. Regardless, she had to be a woman and do what she had to do. If anything, she had been molded for this moment, for this position. Intentional or not, she was given everything she needed to become the awakened woman she was now.

She arrived in Wakanda with a fleet of movers that were merely there to transport their things—she arrived at the Royal Quarters’ guest home first and allowed the fleet to move Erik’s clothes and items that he requested to bring back. Leah’s attention was mostly in her phone, so she didn’t notice the King enter the dining room of the home. “Miss Leah,” She glanced up, and she stood up slowly, smoothing out her jeans quickly.

“T’Challa,” Leah bit into the corner of her lip as the man looked her over, and the tense silence set in immediately.

“Are you well?” He asked, and she nodded quickly. “...And him?”

“He’s fine,” She was surprised that after everything, T’Challa was still asking about Erik. Anyone else wouldn’t have even allowed her to come back and get his things, let alone wonder about his wellbeing. “I’m so sorry,” She had felt a heaviness within her chest, seeing a man that she respected. She knew that he and her lover would never truly agree on anything, but she hoped that he knew that the animosity started and ended with Erik. Her loyalty didn’t equate to personal feelings.

“For? Your loyalty is to the one you have come to love—I cannot blame you for that,” T’Challa sighed softly before he shook his head. “However, I can’t help but feel as if you both are being reckless. You two, together, were a force here. You would have been the catalyst for many positive changes,” He rubbed his chin, stepping to the side to allow a mover to bring a box out of the house. “Maybe it’s just me being protective of you. I saw you as a friend; a casual one, but a friend nonetheless. I am unsure what you see in N’Jadaka that everyone else cannot see, but our different perspectives has led me to be anxious about what you are agreeing to,” He explained.

“I can take care of myself. Like you said...you don’t see Erik the way I do. I know he’s a different man when he has to take on his moniker but just because ‘Killmonger’ is a part of him, it doesn’t mean that’s all there is to him,” She knew that was what made her balance the killer with the man. They were not synonymous, and it kept her from judging him generally. “If I thought he was a danger to me, I would have broken things off with him long ago,” She nodded.

“I cannot help but doubt that. If I can assume for a moment, you are his first love, no?” T’Challa raised an eyebrow as Leah let out a slow sigh. Many people didn’t know for fact if Erik and Leah were together officially, but T’Challa somehow just _knew._ He had always known; call it a King’s Intuition. “I still remember your job interview—you don’t like to let people down. Giving love to someone who has never had it makes the situation more fragile than regularly; you don’t want to betray or fail the love he’s allowed himself to give you. While I understand the logic, I don’t want you to lose yourself in trying to balance him. I just...maybe I am assuming too much, and I am sorry for that. I just want you to be safe, and I want this to be _your_ decision,” He had been thinking about facing her for a while, Leah could tell. He was picking his words carefully and was a lot calmer than the altercation Erik had described to her. “I don’t want you to be a casualty of war.”

“I’ll be okay, T’Challa. I promise. And I can assure you that what you think is gonna happen, isn’t. Erik just wants to be on his own and do things his way,” Leah wasn’t entirely sure if that was true, but she had learned to be coaxing, just enough to make people more comfortable. “There won’t be a war. I think once he’s able to make his own place for people and see their happiness from that alone, it will douse some of that fire and he’ll be satisfied with that.”

T’Challa didn’t entirely give her an answer; instead, he embraced her in a tight hug. The emotions that Leah tried to keep away seemed to find her quickly, and the sting of tears rushed to her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him. “You are still welcomed here if you desire to visit. I don’t know about everyone else...but you are still my friend, Leah. You always will be,” He mumbled, and she pulled away, quickly wiping her eyes as she nodded. “Take care of yourself,” He exited the house after that.

Once all of Erik’s things were cleared from the home, Leah headed back to her apartment to do the same thing; most of her things had already been packed due to several trips throughout the week so now, all she had to do was get them taken out of the space. She had a few more boxes to pack, but that would barely be a task to complete. She was in the middle of doing her packing when—

“Excuse me, sorry, sorry! Leah, are you here?”

Leah’s stomach tightened at the sound of Nakia’s voice, and she stood up in the middle of the bedroom that was merely a storage room of boxes now. “I’m in the back!” She called, and she took a deep breath when Nakia stepped in the room, a silent and sulking Shuri behind her.

“Hey,” Nakia tried to smile, but it felt forced and awkward. Leah didn’t expect for either of them to be happy with her but at least, Nakia was trying not to make it so heavy. Shuri, however, couldn’t hide her anger. “We just wanted to...come see you. See you off, I guess,” She said softly.

“Oh...well, I would have come to tell you guys, but...” Leah sighed as she looked down at her sneakers. “I just couldn’t. I felt it was easier to—...”

“To run away like a weasel? Oh, I understand perfectly,” Shuri interrupted.

“Shuri,” Nakia tried to hush the young girl, but there was no stopping The Princess once she got started.

“No, I’m tired of staying quiet about this! She has the nerve to try to come back and disappear without telling anyone, then we had to find out _why_ from the Dora. That smarmy son of a bitch didn’t even have the balls to face the people whose lives he almost destroyed, and _he’s_ the man she’s chosen to turn away from us for,” Leah’s anxiety seemed to skyrocket at Shuri’s berating. “You’re a traitor! A fucking traitor!” Shuri walked towards Leah, almost as if she was going to fight her; Leah’s defensive stance seemed to come into play immediately, while Nakia quickly pulled Shuri back to give the girls some distance. “You chose him over us? Over Wakanda? Why? I don’t understand!” She was hurting, it was all in her voice. Leah couldn’t act as if she didn’t know why it was so. “After everything he did to my brother, you chose him anyway?” Shuri’s eyes blazed into Leah as if she was the personification of Judgement Day—in her eyes, Leah had committed the ultimate treason. “You were supposed to be my sister, Leah. What the hell?”

“Shuri, I’m sorry, but I—...” Leah sighed as she ran a hand through her curls. “I love Erik, okay? I love him. And as fucked up as that is, as fucked up as he’s been, I can’t help how I feel,” She said, trying not to let her emotions get the best of her. It wasn’t supposed to hurt this badly. Leaving wasn’t supposed to be this hard.

“He doesn’t deserve you! You don’t get it. He says and does whatever he must to get what he wants,” Shuri was in tears as she yelled. “He probably did it to Klaue—he’s dead. He did it to W’Kabi, and now that man was banished to the mountains for turning on the country. He’s killed countless people and caused so much pain. He’ll betray you, too. He doesn’t deserve to be loved; that fucker doesn’t know what love is! He only knows how to possess, to own, to destroy! He will destroy you, Leah!” There was venom in her voice that Leah had never heard before. Despite her understanding Shuri’s position, Leah couldn’t allow her to disrespect her man, no matter what the facts were.

“You don’t get to decide what he deserves, Shuri. I can’t apologize for what he did, and I won’t apologize for giving him love that I feel he’s earned. I’ll decide if he deserves me or not!” Leah was shouting now, too. She felt cornered, and the feeling wasn’t sitting right with her. Erik taught her to never let anyone belittle her. Right or wrong, her choices were hers— _stand in your shit_ , he would say. And that was what she would do.

“Wait, wait!” Nakia stood between them, trying to diffuse the situation before it got anymore hectic. She noticed some of the movers had stopped and watched, and she furrowed her eyebrows. “Do you mind?!” They quickly went back to their work, and she sighed as she looked over at Shuri. “Hey...I know you’re upset, but attacking Leah is not going to change the outcome. Killmonger’s sins are not hers,” Nakia looked to Leah next. “You have to understand where we stand with this, Leah. I might not be as angry as Shuri, but I surely am just as disappointed,” She said.

“I get it. I do. If I was seeing things like you were, I’d be mad at me too. But I’ll tell you or anyone else like I’ve told T’Challa—you don’t see him like I do. I spent every day with him for over a year now; that’s more time than all of you combined. Falling in love is the most extreme version of the inevitable—we were going to be close regardless of whether this happened or not,” Leah sighed and shook her head. “I can’t just let Erik do this alone, either; I have my reasons for why I can’t. But that doesn’t mean I gotta have beef with any of you. This is about loyalty, not about feelings towards you guys,” She explained.

Shuri clicked her tongue softly before letting out a laugh. “You may not have a ‘beef,’ as you say, but no friend of mine would lay with dog shit like him,” She shook her head.

“Shuri...” Nakia frowned.

“Wow. It’s like that?” Leah was frowning as well.

“It’s like that. Good luck with the whole new country thing, though,” Shuri turned to walk out of the room, and Nakia let out a sigh before she looked over at Leah.

Leah blinked quickly to fight the tears in her eyes, and she nodded as she ran her hands through her curls. “You too, Nakia? Is that how you feel?” She asked.

“No,” Nakia rubbed her hands together anxiously. “Like I said, I don’t hold that animosity towards you. Killmonger will never get a well wish from me, but I understand that you have a soft spot for him, so I don’t hold this against you,” She paused before she stared down at the carpet. “However, you must understand that you two are now one in the eyes of many. You are his other half. This is the reason why I don’t stand beside T’Challa in that manner. I joked about you being molded to be a Duchess but in reality, you’ve been molded to be a Queen— _his_ Queen. This comes with the territory,” Leah sighed softly, her hands nimble as she wiped away the tears that snuck down her cheeks. “I just pray this is worth it. I pray that _he_ was worth this.”

Leah and Nakia looked at one another, the tension in the room now rooted in sympathy rather than anger. The two were alike in more ways that they knew; they were in love with two men who represented two sides of the same issue that sat upon the table and had to decide what was important to them. Nakia could easily marry T’Challa at any point, and actually wanted to; however, it would risk her watering down to ‘fit’ the mold of the Wakandan Queen. T’Challa would try his damnedest, but the people would want nothing more or less than all the ‘queenly behavior’ Nakia didn’t represent. On the other hand, Leah would more than likely marry Erik or at least be his life partner, and although he wouldn’t stand for anyone trying to tell his woman how to be and what to do, the people of the world would only see her as the wife of Erik Stephens, and the people of Wakanda would see her as the enabler to a murderer. She would lose her identity in the process regardless.

“I don’t want to be your enemy, Nakia,” Leah said, and Nakia gave a painful smile.

“Neither do I,” Nakia replied, rather sorrowful. “But if I had to choose you over my country...you would lose the competition. Every single time,” With that, she left the room and eventually the apartment. Leah was alone again. Perhaps for good.

Leah took a deep breath before she kneeled to the ground to pack the box before her. She grabbed the tape and sighed as she struggled to tape the box closed. She watched as a mover grabbed the box, and she looked around the room to see the emptiness within the space. She followed the last of the movers out before closing and locking the door behind her. Waiting at the end of the hallway were two members of the Dora Milaje, and she pressed her lips together as she approached them. “You’re here to see me off?” She asked.

“Yes, my lady,” The soldier said, and Leah said before they stepped onto the elevator.

Once they got to the lobby, the three walked through the area; Leah kept her eyes forward, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone. “M’Baku sends his well wishes to you,” One of the soldiers whispered, and Leah nodded slowly. That damned man wouldn’t leave the mountains for shit, but she was certain that the traditionalist felt indifferent about Erik himself and the situation that surrounded he and Leah. She was M’Baku’s ‘little spider monkey,’ in his words; he taught her the value of combat.

Now that Leah was thinking about it, everyone had given her the tools to be just the woman Erik needed. Was that the _real_ reason why everyone felt a way about this situation? Maybe they felt guilty that they contributed to Leah becoming the killer’s equal. No matter what the case was, a chapter of her life was ending now. Even though T’Challa opened his land to her, she probably wouldn’t ever return. She no longer felt truly welcomed there, and she refused to put herself in that situation. Today was enough for her to see that.

She stepped onto the ship, and she took a seat before buckling her seat belt. Eventually, the ship lifted from the ground, and she took one last glance at the land she had called home for a while. Eventually, it would feel be a memory that would eventually feel as if she made it up in her mind.

She cried for her losses all the way back to California. It’d be the last time she’d shed tears for it. The future was ahead of her, and she had to focus on that.

* * *

 

It was an untouched island that had been discovered off the West African coast—Erik had been adamant about getting an island location, simply because of the abundance of water and vegetation. It took two years to officially get everything together; the permission from African Government to have rights to the island; installing access to clean water, electricity, and clean air; proper buildings such as hospitals, schools, and federal facilities; and a way to travel about the area and out of it to go around the world. Once the aesthetics were to standard, Erik and Leah handpicked families from around the world who fit what they felt reflected the ideology of the land. Families that were once destitute and victims of the system would be invited to start a new life in the country. As Erik had promised those who helped him separate from Wakanda, they were given invites as well.

The meaning of the country’s name was the Yoruba word for ‘realization.” _Ajé_.

At the center of the island was city hall and the monarchal ‘castle;’ Erik let Leah do most of the designing of the home’s architecture and décor, and the place looked something like their home in Malibu. She figured that it was a good place to emulate. They had just moved in and after spending a couple days traversing the island and allowing themselves to get a first-hand view of the land they had created, they were finally getting time to rest and relax in their brand-new home.

The space had six bedrooms, six and a half bathrooms, a game room, study, entertainment room, and a fully-serviced gym. The backyard was a beautifully decorated deck with a salt-water, beach-style pool area. The lines of home and nature seemed to be blurred most in the backyard, and after the tour that Leah excitedly gave her man, Erik seemed happy with the results as well. It had been a long two years, but he could finally see the finish line. He was so close now.

However, there was still one more issue to sort out.

Erik stared over the hilly landscape that laid beyond the master bedroom window; from here, he could see miles of greenery and vegetation, along with homes, stores, and businesses. If he looked a bit farther, he could see the ocean from here as well. The only request he had with the home was that their bedroom faced the west, so that he could always see the sun falling over the horizon in the evenings. He was certain that every sunset would mean a little more now than it ever did before. It was all beyond what he could have imagined in his wildest dreams. In comparison, his old ambitions seemed so small. Revenge for his father’s demise was sweet for the short time he had Wakanda’s throne, but it wasn’t holding a candle to this. Knowing he made it by himself—at least, for the most part—was what made it truly feel like a victory. He had outsmarted every person who ever typecast him to be just another thug in the streets of Oakland, and was now about to be a King of his own land.

Damn, he really couldn’t have concepted this without her.

Erik had about three years to get used to the idea of being in love with Leah Davis. She was, to him, the perfect woman. There was strength in her gentleness, and a cunning in her innocence. Her beauty was beyond anything he had ever known. Her grace was flawless, her tenacity was priceless. Her dark side made his blood boil with a hot passion. She gave him love unconditionally, unapologetically. She had given him a second chance to live even though he was alive when he met her. She was just herself, and even without the lessons she had soaked in from his influence, she still would be the only woman Erik could see himself loving. Love. He would have never thought that after the blood and bodies that drug behind his spirit, that he would ever love and be loved in return. It made things that once sounded so stupid, make so much sense. _Life made sense._ Humanity was no longer lost to him. Shit actually mattered, now. In more ways than they’d realized, she had saved what was left of his purity.

“Baby?” Erik glanced over his shoulder to see Leah leaning against the doorway of the bedroom, curious eyes watching him as she entered the space. “You like the view? I thought it was pretty great,” She said as she draped her arms over his shoulders, lifting up on the tips of her toes to kiss the back of his neck. The chill down his spine caused his back muscles to flex against her little body.

“It’s spectacular,” He mumbled before he faced the window again, lifting his hands to take hers. “Any day now, this place will be full of people, living a life better than before,” He closed his eyes as he tilted his head down. “We finally did it.”

“ _You_ did it,” Leah corrected, laying her head on his back. “I told you it was possible, you know? You always had it in you to make a difference,” She explained.

“Nah... I said what I said,” He chuckled. “Sure, maybe it was my idea, but I can admit that your help brought me a long way,” He let out a small sigh before he glanced back at her. “But you know, this isn’t quite complete, yet,” He said.

“What else do we need?” She sounded as if she was still in business mode, and as much as he appreciated that, he knew he’d have to be more specific.

“I wasn’t talking about the island,” He turned around until he was facing her, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. “I’m talking about you, ma. We gotta make you an official queen,” He raised an eyebrow.

“Oh... _oh,_ oh shit,” He noted the richness of her cheeks as her skin color seemed to deepen, and he couldn’t fight off the deep-dimpled smile that came to his face. “So, how are we gonna go about that?” She asked.

“Well, once we get everyone settled on the island, I want us to get—...” He stopped talking, and he furrowed his eyebrows before he began to laugh. “Holy shit,” He mumbled to himself. After everything he had endured in his life, after all the blood on his hands, he really had led himself _here_. Somehow, he got to do what he set out to and got to have a life worth living. He had found a way to balance it. “Well, I want us to get married,” He mumbled.

“You wanna marry me?” She teased, and he rolled his eyes as she let out another one of her bubbly, infectious laughs. His stomach warmed, and he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling. “So, what, are we gonna do one of those royal shindigs? Where we invite all the nice world leaders and famous people?” She asked.

“I mean, I guess so. If that’s what you want, baby. I don’t care what we do, really. I just...you know,” He shrugged, and Leah began to grin.

“Nope, don’t get shy on me now! You just wanna marry the kid. I knew it!” She laughed, and he grunted with a roll of his eyes. “But you know...I just wanna marry you, too,” She gently stroked his goatee, and he gave her a small smirk.

“I know you do,” He mumbled before he pecked her lips quickly. “Here,” He went into his pocket before he took a step away from her. He still was growing adjusted to having someone in his life like this but for some reason, this made sense. He knew she was not only his queen, but his other half; there was no one else that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Pulling the black velvet box out of his pocket, he took a deep breath before lowering down to his knee and opening the box. He laughed as he watched Leah squeal and hop about, almost as if she didn’t know this was coming. He felt like his love went without saying, but seeing the reactions he got out of her made him want to do the little things anyway. “Alright...so,” He took a breath. “I don’t say it a lot...I’m trying to do it more. But, I love you. You’re probably the only person I ever loved aside from my father. And although I know what the answer is,” He playfully wiggled his eyebrows, making her laugh through her emotions as he often did. “I feel like you deserve the old-fashioned shit. You’ve really taken the time to see me for exactly who I am, and you are just...perfect. You really are perfect to me,” He watched her tears, and though he wasn’t moved to that action himself, he felt something similar. It was an overwhelming happiness. “Marry me. I want you to be a part of the best parts of me,” He declared.

“Yes, yes, yes; put it on me,” She laughed, and he hurriedly slipped the ring onto her finger; the white gold band seemed to glimmer in the light, but it was the golden-shaded yellow diamonds that accompanied the black diamonds that completed the look. She admired the ring as he stood to his feet, and she cut her eyes at him before she gently pushed his chest. “You made me cry!” The two laughed before he pulled her back to him, and he placed his forehead against hers briefly before he smiled, watching as she hugged him tightly, her face moving to press into his chest. Now, on top of everything else, there was a wedding to plan. She’d probably be the master hand in all of that, but Erik would be along for the ride. He felt it was worth his time. He watched as she took out her phone and hurried to call her mother. He chuckled softly before he ran a hand over the top of his head.

This was really happening, huh?

He figured it couldn’t be that bad.

His father would be proud, though.

* * *

 

“Who does an all-black wedding? I don’t understand this,” Shuri mumbled as she adjusted the buckle of her heels, frowning as she stared in the mirror of the hotel room she was in.

Nakia chuckled from the bathroom before peeking out into the doorway, her hair curled yet contained under a black beret. “For aesthetic purposes, I assume. The invitation was black and gold, so I assume that’s why the dress code is such,” Shuri placed a gold necklace around her neck, nodding slightly.

“I’m sure it was that fucker’s idea—why am I here again? I don’t even like them,” The young woman complained, and Nakia sighed softly as she walked out of the bathroom, her black and gold-trimmed heels softly padding against the carpeted floor.

“Shuri,” Nakia took the girl’s hands, holding them as they gazed at one another. “I know you’re still upset and hurt by what happened. But maybe...maybe he has changed. It’s been almost four years since we’ve last heard of him, and he’s been laying low,” Logic was Nakia’s main drive into why she came.

“That means nothing to me. He could change up at any moment. I don’t trust him, and I don’t trust anyone willing to follow his lead, period. However, I am here because T’Challa requested it,” Shuri, as stubborn as she could be, could barely say no to T’Challa. Not many people could.

“I know. Now, I am asking you to let this grudge against them go. For yourself, if not for anyone else,” Nakia said with a nod. “I cannot help but to feel as if his inviting us was a sign of something new,” She tried to convince The Princess.

Shuri twisted her glossed lips to the side before sucking her teeth. “...I’ll try to be nice, alright?” She bargained.

“Progress is progress,” Nakia smiled before giving her a quick hug. “Let’s hurry. T’Challa will be checking on us soon, and you know his relationship with punctuality,” Nakia furrowed her eyebrows, causing Shuri laughed.

“I know. That is your man to deal with, though!” The room soon filled with giggles.

45 minutes passed before there was a banging on the door—Nakia and Shuri were met with Okoye and Ayo, with T’Challa and the royal mother, Ramonda. All dressed elegantly in black and gold garments as the invitation had asked, they moved through the hallways of the hotel before they piled onto the elevator.

“The pleasure of your company is welcomed in the union of Erik Stevens and Leah Davis,” Shuri read off the invitation, along with the date and time. “I wonder who all will be at this mess,” She mumbled as she passed the invitation back to T’Challa.

“Who knows. More than likely, it will be world leaders, maybe a couple of American celebrities,” He mumbled before the elevator doors parted, and they stepped out into the lobby with the Dora soldiers leading the pack. “I will say, whoever he had building the architecture here did an incredible job,” He marveled.

“Don’t get too caught up in the looks. Be on your guard today,” Ramonda warned, and Nakia frowned.

“Do you two truly think he’d start up a ruckus on his own wedding day, truly?” Nakia’s curious voice rang through the ears of the rest of the family.

“Who knows what that boy will do,” Ramonda shook her head. “I do not wish to think the worst of today, but the worst is still possible with such a boorish man,” She rationalized.

“I feel that Miss Leah might have his head if he ruins her day. If she is anything like Nakia was, that is,” T’Challa commented casually.

Nakia swatted at his arm, causing him to hiss. “Watch yourself,” She playfully warned, causing Shuri to go into a fit of giggles.

Once they stepped out into the mild October weather, a fleet of black luxury sedans were waiting for the family. Along with that, was a member of the island’s law enforcement. “King T’Challa of Wakanda, and the royal family—our leader has sent cars for you all to be transported to the ceremony,” He announced, and the family looked at each other with a bit of shock. However, they gracefully got into the car: Okoye and Ayo got in after the family, and they were all off to the wedding.

As they rode through the hilly downtown area, T’Challa still took the time to admire the architecture of the city. It was a combination of Wakandan and American style, which he wasn’t surprised about—it was Erik’s style and history all wrapped up into one place. T’Challa had been quietly doing research about Ajé, and the process of how the land was brought together was a pretty diplomatic approach. The selection of families, the law system, and the sense of community seemed to hit all the issues Erik had with the ways of the rest of the world. Although they were a baby country, Erik made it a point to be close to the countries who were willing to share ideas with him and converse about bettering their situations. He wasn’t sure if it was out of respect or fear, but Erik was getting things done. T’Challa felt a weird pride...he was proud of his cousin for everything he had accomplished, as quiet as it was kept.

The ‘event center’ that Erik was holding the wedding was just as lavish and as modern looking as most of the community buildings—the outside was littered with people, and the citizens of Ajé seemed to be waiting for the appearance of different families that had come to celebrate the incoming union. Press from all over the world seemed to also be there, making somewhat of a spectacle of the affair—not that T’Challa could judge, though. His marriage held just as much, if not more, fanfare.

Suddenly, the door to the car opened once the vehicle came to a stop. Well, it was showtime. “Presenting King T’Challa and Queen Nakia of Wakanda—in accompaniment, Queen Mother Ramonda and Princess Shuri.”

Okoye and Ayo exited the car first, and led the Royal Family up the black carpeted steps as they walked from the car to the entrance. The citizens of Ajé seemed delighted by their presence, yelling and cheering for their appearance. T’Challa had his doubts, but he figured that the rest of his family were certain that they’d be met with jeers and booing. Only Bast knew what things Erik would say to his people about his ‘family,’ but it seemed that the people held nothing but respect. T’Challa wasn’t sure whether to be impressed, to be confused, or both.

Upon walking inside, they were welcomed and given programs—black and gold accents, easy to read, and beautifully organized. As they walked down the small walkway towards where the ceremony would be placed, there were stops for signing the guestbook and to take a photo for the occasion. At times, it felt more like an entertainment industry event rather than a royal wedding. T’Challa had to remember Erik and Leah’s American influences, and figured that maybe this was how they wanted things to be.

The ceremonial hall was dark and brooding—the lights dimmed aside from the black candles that were lit about, and the only bright thing about the room were the white roses and rose bouquets that added splashes of light amongst the darkness. It almost seemed fitting, considering the pair. Soft music played to set the mood, and T’Challa and Nakia spent time networking with the crowd while Ramonda and Shuri took their seats on the front row; that’s where they were assigned, as _Erik’s family._ T’Challa could barely believe it, but the rest of his family was reasonably suspicious. T’Challa glanced around, allowing himself to take in the somewhat predictable guests in the house for the celebration—leaders that T’Challa were familiar with were all there with their Stepford wives and ‘well-mannered’ children, along with a couple pop stars from entertainment industries that spanned the world over, along with athletes, thespians, and a couple general public figures. However, it was the more boisterous guests that T’Challa was interested in. Most of Leah’s side of the audience was filled with family members and friends, it seemed. It became so clear how different Erik and Leah were—one was a social butterfly, while the other didn’t really care for people and was only just now becoming social. Somehow though, these two had found each other and discovered something about them that worked.

Eventually, a small woman dressed in gold came to the microphone at the podium: “Everyone, please be seated. The ceremony will be starting soon.”

As soon as everyone took a seat, the artificial lighting completely cut out, the abundance of candles giving just enough glow to the room for everyone to barely see Erik and the officiator of the ceremony come down the aisle. Behind them were six shirtless men, donned in ceremonial paint and chanting loudly, causing their booming voices to ring through the chamber. T’Challa picked up on the Yoruba immediately— ‘We represent the rise, we represent the sun. We present shadows that never run. We are Ajé.’ A mantra of the land, T’Challa assumed.

Three men walked in an almost triangular formation, with an older woman at the center of them—at the front, there was a traditional African band who played their own renditions of various love songs. T’Challa assumed this was Leah’s immediate family, seeing as all of the children resembled the matriarch. After was the wedding party; T’Challa recognized most of Erik’s groomsmen as people that were a part of some of the groom’s philanthropic endeavors. Alongside them were Leah’s bridesmaids, all dressed elegantly in golden dresses that were so regal that it almost seemed as if they were all to be married as well. A young woman then led two girls and a small boy down the aisle; while the two young girls dropped white rose petals down the aisle behind them, the boy focused on holding onto the wedding bands.

Suddenly, everyone stood to their feet. T’Challa stood as well and pressed a gentle hand to Nakia’s back as he finally got a view of his cousin’s bride.

Leah and who T’Challa assumed to be her father walked down the aisle together while Erik stood at the end of the aisle, his back turned to them and awaiting the first glimpse of his soon-to-be wife. Leah’s white dress instantly reminded T’Challa of all the old princess movies Shuri used to watch when she went through her ‘girly phase;’ the wide and grandiose skirt, and the crystalized bodice with the gold trim was a nice touch, matching greatly with the black and gold-trimmed ceremonial tunic that Erik decided to don. It was certain that beneath the veil was a beautifully made face, and her curls were probably done up in one of those classic up-do’s. The Wakandan King always saw the woman as a bit old-fashioned, so he was sure that she looked the part. Nonetheless, she was breathtaking; the whole congregation seemed to be in awe of her. Once her father brought her to the end of the aisle, he stood to the right of Erik while Leah stood a step away, behind her mate on his left. The older man placed a hand on the groom’s shoulder, mumbling something before Erik finally turned around.

“Yooooo!” The man took a step back, his fist clenched and in front of his agape mouth. Laughter filled the hall in pure delight at Erik’s uncensored reaction to seeing his bride for the first time in what may had been days.

Eventually, the couple made it to the podium, and the officiator started, going through scriptures from both the Muslim Quran and the Christian Bible. He spoke about love, about the journey to and through it, and about second chances. T’Challa was mesmerized by it all; as gothic the aesthetics were, no one was shining brighter than the couple at the center of it all. Leah truly looked of an angel, and Erik had to force his eyes away from her at times. The pride was brimming throughout Erik’s body language, and T’Challa was certain that everyone could feel it. From time to time he could see Nakia dab at the corners of her eyes with her handkerchief, while his mother was outright crying. Shuri, to T’Challa’s lack of surprise, seemed stoic throughout. However, he did see her eyes glisten every so often.

“And now, may the rings be presented,” The officiator announced, and the small boy was guided towards the altar by the young woman who escorted him before. Soft and short conversation convened between the child and the couple before they took the rings off the pillow. “Now, in tradition with both our bride and groom, they will recite their vows that adhere to their cultures,” He finished.

Erik had the smuggest look on his face as he stood before his lady; however, it wasn’t his usual cockiness that was a seemingly normal attitude. This time, it seemed as if he was simply proud of his position—he was proud just to be standing before Leah on a day like this, in front of tons of people, ready to tell them and the rest of the world how much she mattered. “I am Prince N’Jadaka, son of N’Jobu. With the blessing of my ancestors, I place myself in care of this woman, Princess Zauditu,” T’Challa felt this odd swell within his chest. Those were vows that Wakandan citizens usually used when they got married. It was the last thing he expected Erik to ever do and for some reason, that was what got him in his deepest emotions.

He watched as Erik slipped the band onto Leah’s finger, proceeding into traditional American vows, promising to have and to hold until death. Irony was all over the place for the man who once gave life so little value. “I am Princess Zaditu, daughter of Cole. With the blessing of my ancestors,” Leah sniffed, and T’Challa squeezed Nakia’s shoulder when he heard her softly sob. “I place myself in care of this man, Prince N’Jadaka,” She placed Erik’s ring onto his finger as she proceeded into American vows.

T’Challa thought it was pretty clever; the name Leah meant ‘Ruler’ in Akkadian. Assuming Leah’s lineage led back to Ethiopia, her royal name translated into the phrase, ‘She is the crown.’

Eventually the officiator gave his blessing, and The Stevens were now an officially married union—the audience hooped and hollered in celebration as the couple shared a fiery kiss, and T’Challa merely shook his head, glancing away the moment Erik’s hands shamelessly gripped at his wife’s behind.

After the initial ceremony, guests were led to where the reception would be; the dark theme seemed to continue there, with tons of tables that were lit by a single candle centerpiece. White roses were once again the shining splashes of brightness, and the room once again casted a warm glow. Everything about the look of the wedding so far was a perfect combination of Erik’s aura of intimidation and Leah’s aura of grace. Together, they were indeed the perfect pair of royalty.

“What a beautiful ceremony that was. I am truly surprised,” Ramonda spoke as T’Challa pulled out the chairs of his family members, allowing them to sit before he did. “And that girl looked beautiful in that dress. The boy picked a good girl,” She gossiped.

“She did look beautiful,” Nakia agreed, shaking her head as she sat back in her seat. “I almost had a flashback,” She chuckled, and T’Challa laid a hand on hers, smiling at her as they laced their fingers.

“As did I,” He agreed, before looking over at Shuri, whose attention was stuck upon the door they had entered from. “Shuri?” He watched as her head snapped in his direction. “Are you alright?” He asked.

Shuri nodded gently. “I’m fine, brother,” She smiled softly, and he watched as her attention went right back towards the door.

Eventually, the DJ had announced the wedding party, and everyone watched as the bridesmaids and groomsmen entered the hall and took to the main table to sit. The last to arrive was the newlyweds, and everyone seemed to be in awe of the dress Leah had changed into—her reception dress leaned towards Ethiopian culture, and was nearly identical to Erik’s tunic with the black material and the shimmering gold designs on the sleeve hems and down the middle of the dress. The couple had their first dance, then Leah’s father gave a speech on behalf of his family, warmly welcoming Erik into their family. T’Challa couldn’t help but to feel this indescribable emotion. If the circumstances were different, maybe he would have been able to see his cousin off into marriage properly, rather than just being a passive guest. Maybe he would be able to welcome Leah into his family. Besides that, it made him wonder about how much Erik had changed, if at all. Maybe Erik’s fire was only reserved to burn T’Challa and all who connected to him.

Dinner was as grand and as indulgent as T’Challa expected—so many choices, so many flavors, and he made a point to try a little bit of everything, or at least what Nakia didn’t pick off his plate. Eventually, the floor was open for socializing and dancing and in the meantime, his attention was on Erik and Leah who were relaxing at their table. For a brief moment, he and Leah’s eyes met, and he blinked rapidly as he watched her stand to her feet, grabbing Erik by the arm in the process. He looked away quickly, hoping that maybe that it would be enough to send the message that maybe _now_ wasn’t the time.

But they came ever closer. He sighed deeply.

“Hello,” Leah spoke up once she and Erik reached the table, and suddenly tension was all over the table. “Uhm...thank you guys for coming,” She said.

“Thank you for inviting us,” Leave it to Nakia to be emotionally steady at a time like this. “It was a beautiful ceremony,” She stood up before holding her arms out to Leah. The girl looked as if she was about to cry, and she embraced Nakia in a warm and tight hug.

Shuri slowly stood up and came around the table, and T’Challa watched his sister embrace Leah next. Leah’s shoulders began to shake, as did Shuri’s. T’Challa sighed before he noticed the imposing figure in his peripheral vision. He glanced over to see Erik’s eyes upon him, dark and nearly emotionless. T’Challa would be kidding himself to think Erik had any hugs or embraces to give to him, but he wanted the man to know that he wished him well. The Wakandan King, against every doubt in his body, stood to his feet to face the King of Ajé. He held his hand out to Erik before he nodded. “Congratulations, King N’Jadaka,” He said.

Erik glanced down at T’Challa’s hand before their eyes met again, and suddenly...Erik smiled. It wasn’t a teeth-baring grin, not even close. But a closed smile was still a smile, and he firmly took T’Challa’s hand before shaking it. “King T’Challa,” He recognized before slowly pulling him into his body for a hug.

The two parted, and T’Challa gave him a respectful nod before Leah nudged him. “Hi friend,” She grinned, and he smiled before hugging her as well.

Erik finally got everything he wanted, in one way or another. He even got what he didn’t know he needed. For that, T’Challa was more than grateful.


End file.
